Am I Pernicious?
by kidoRyo
Summary: Tangan besar milik Chanyeol bergerak mengangkat dagu untuk melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya, meringis ketika melihat Baekhyun telah berurai air mata. Bibir tipisnya terkatup menahan isakan, Chanyeol tahu dia merasa bersalah. "Peluk aku." Lirih Baekhyun pelan. CHANBAEK/BL STORY/ CHAPTERED
1. TEASER

….

…

…..

…..

…

..

Aku mengerti, di akhir. Saat semuanya dirasa telah hancur.

"Baek~" dia selalu memanggilku dengan lembut,

Chanyeol meraih kedua tanganku, membuat jemari kami bertaut erat. Ia memainkan cincin yang tersemat pada jariku seraya menatapnya binar, cincin yang dia beri untukku, cincin yang serupa dengan miliknya. Yang juga tersemat pada jarinya.

.. .

.. .

"Kau tinggal memintaku untuk menciummu daripada-"

"Aku lebih suka jinjit atau melompat, itu lebih singkat dan aman!" potongku cepat, berlari ke kamar dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut, menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan bersiap untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi.

.. .

.

.. .

"Peluk aku." Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tak berpikir lagi untuk mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun katakan, maju selangkah dan menarik tubuh yang hanya terbalut handuk itu pada pelukannya. Baekhyun terisak cukup keras di dadanya, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya yang tertahan sejak kemarin-kemarin. Hati kekasihnya terlalu lembut untuk disakiti, dia sangat menyayangkan respon negative orang-orang, tapi dia berkaca diri juga, dia juga menyakiti banyak orang di luar sana. Berhubungan sembunyi-sembunyi hanya untuk melindungi karirnya.

.. .

.

.

.

Hahaha, baru teaser. Ini mungkin akan di update ketika liburan. Sok misterius banget ya?


	2. Imma Crux

.

.

AM I PERNICIOUS?

.

.

A CHANBAEK STORY, BELONGS TO ME! ITS REAL FROM MY MIND, I DON'T THINK ABOUT TO COPY THE OTHER STORY OR REMAKE THE STORY WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE BELONGER.

.

SO, TO ALL WHO READ THIS STORY! DON'T THINK TO COPY OR RE-WRITE OR RE-PUBLISH WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.

.

.

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE! CHEESY CONTENT MAYBE WILL MAKE YOU FEEL ILL.

BAEKHYUN X CHANYEOL

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Aku mengerti, ketika agensi menutup hubungan kami begitu rapat. Membatasi interaksi kami di setiap acara, tak memberi kami kebebasan ketika bergelut dengan dunia maya, bahkan memberi kami pengamanan ketat ketika kami berkencan.

Aku mengerti, di akhir. Saat semuanya dirasa telah hancur.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa lambat, tapi-"

Aku berdiri sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak, tidak sedikitpun rasa marah pada orang yang sama hancurnya denganku. Penyesalan dan malu, beberapa hari lalu, sebelum berita itu tersebar dan menjadi perbincangan di belahan dunia, aku begitu menuntut banyak pada kekasihku, merengek, berteriak tak ingin hubungan ini terus bersembunyi.

"Ini sudah terungkap, pegang tanganku untuk menghadapi ini bersama."

Nyatanya pria tinggi itu tak kunjung menyerah padaku, dia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyendiri seolah seluruh kesedihanku harus diketahuinya, dia harus selalu andil merasakan apa yang ku rasa.

"Baek~" dia selalu memanggilku dengan lembut,

Chanyeol meraih kedua tanganku, membuat jemari kami bertaut erat. Ia memainkan cincin yang tersemat pada jariku seraya menatapnya binar, cincin yang dia beri untukku, cincin yang serupa dengan miliknya. Yang juga tersemat pada jarinya.

Senyuman itu menghimpit dadaku, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku menyebabkan semua masalah ini, masalah yang begitu besar. Seolah tak memiliki jalan keluar yang dapat mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Aku seolah tak memiliki muka untuk menatap Chanyeol yang selalu bertingkah seolah apa yang mengganggu karir kami saat ini hanyalah masalah biasa yang memang seharusnya terjadi.

"C-chan—yeol."

Menyebut namanya saja kepayahan, terlalu berat oleh rasa sesal dan malu yang melingkupiku. Bibirku terlanjur bergetar sebelum aku berucap. Dan pria tinggi dengan hati malaikat ini membawaku kedalam pelukannya, memberikan usapan dan kalimat penenang. Aku terlalu malu untuk membalas kebaikannya.

"Menangislah, jangan ditahan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan penuh kelembutan.

Chanyeol meraih daguku, merapatkan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahku yang sudah memerah dengan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk.

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu, menangislah. Ini memang resiko yang harus kita ambil, sayang. Menangislah."

Tatapannya begitu lembut, membawaku semakin rendah diri. Aku meremat pakaiannya ketika tangis tak dapat ditahan lagi, tanganku bergerak mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh, bersamaan dengan langkah mundur yang kuambil.

"A-a-aku—pantaskah—uh—"

"Kau pantas ada di sisiku, Baek. Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, pantaskah aku untukmu?" tuturnya lembut, mengambil langkah untuk mendekatiku.

Aku tak menjawab, lidahku begitu kelu walau hanya untuk sekecap kata. Sejujurnya, dari pertanyaannya sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia tak pantas untuk berada di sampingku, seorang yang penuntut dan kekanakan. Dia terlalu baik dan penyabar untuk seorang sepertiku yang memiliki sifat berlawanan dengannya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu atas masalah ini, kita menghadapinya bersama, oke?"

Chanyeol kembali melangkah maju ketika aku mengambil langkah mundur, meraihku dalam pelukan. Rengkuhannya selalu membuatku tenang dan merasa kecil, lengannya yang berotot melingkar pada pundak memberikan usapan pada punggungku lembut.. Dia selalu membuatku nyaman dalam keadaan apapun, dan yang paling kusukai adalah dirinya yang selalu dapat mengerti dan meredam amarahku.

"Bisa aku dapatkan jawaban? Aku akan dapat kekuatan jika aku dapat itu." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menatapku penuh harap, menarik daguku lebih tinggi agar dapat menatapnya.

Aku melepas pelukan, mendorongnya menjauh dan menyembunyikan wajah. Kalimatnya selalu terdengar sedang menggodaku, aku merasa malu sendiri mendengarnya berucap.

"Hei, mau menghadapi ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, dia terkekeh.

Aku merutuk pada diri sendiri yang hanya dapat bersembunyi dibalik punggung kekasihku, bukannya menghadap pada publik dan melakukan sesuatu untuk masalah yang ku timbulkan. Aku selalu merasa kecil, Chanyeol yang mendominasi membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku tahu dia juga tertekan, kami sama-sama mendapat tuntutan dari agensi untuk mengambil langkah, setidaknya satu kalimat untuk meredam wartawan, kami harus melakukannya. Tapi Chanyeol bersikeras padaku agar tetap berdiam diri dan membiarkannya mendapat lemparan kalimat tajam dari semua orang.

"Yasudah, peluk aku kalau begitu?" Chanyeol kembali berucap.

Seakan menjadi sugesti bagiku, aku maju dan merapatkan tubuhku dengannya. Menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya dan membiarkan tanganku merengkuh pinggangnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian mengelus pucuk kepalaku dan memberikan usapan pada punggung. Dia meminta pelukan, tapi tetap saja dia mendominasi dan membuat diriku menjadi sebagai pihak yang dipeluknya. Sesak mengumpul bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah, membuat air mata menumpuk di pelupuk dan jatuh, menempel pada kaos yang Chanyeol pakai. Aku tak tahu diri, malah menangis di dada kekasihku yang lebih banyak mendapat tekanan karena melindungiku.

"Hiks, hiks, maafkan aku, hiks." Aku tak memiliki kata lain untuk diucap, isak tangis dan kata maaf tak cukup membuatku lega. Chanyeol terlalu banyak menangung beban, dia terlalu banyak berkorban. Dan diriku hanya seperti keledai dungu diatas masalah besar yang kubuat.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, aku tak menyukai itu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, memberikan lagi usapan lembut pada punggungku dan membiarkan kaosnya semakin basah oleh air mataku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku setelah beberapa saat, menatap Chanyeol yang masih saja mempertahankan senyumnya yang membuatku semakin merasa tak berguna saja. Dia mengangkat jemarinya dan mengusap pipi basahku dengan ibu jari, kembali mengeratkan pelukanku dan menekan kepalaku di dadanya. Bibirnya mengecupi pucuk kepalaku bertubi, kemudian menarik daguku untuk terangkat, membuat tatapan kami kembali beradu.

"Kkkkk, kau tampak lucu dengan wajah merah seperti itu. Seperti—stroberi yang selalu kau makan tiap pagi." Celutuk Chanyeol seraya menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Hk,"

Sisa segukan akibat tangisku membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak, aku mengatupkan bibir tanpa ingin ikut tertawa.

"Hk,"

Segukan itu datang lagi, menjadi cegukan usai menangis. Pria tinggi denga tawa lebar itu kembali tertawa kemudian mencuri satu kecupan pada bibirku dengan cepat.

"Jangan buataku menyerangmu! Berhenti bersikap menggemaskan!" ujarnya. Aku tak mengerti bagian mana yang menggemaskan, tapi dia mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada pipiku membuat bibirku terdorong kedepan, mirip seperti bibir bebek.

"A—khu—thidak!"

"Kkkkk, bicaralah yang benar." Ucap Chanyeol masih menangkup pipiku dengan keras.

Tangaku bergerk cepat menyingkirkan kedua tangan besarnya pada pipiku. Menatapnya nyalak ketika dia terbahak.

"Aku tidak!" ujarku menegaskan.

Dia mengangguk disela tawanya, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalaku lama, nafasnya teratur menghirup aroma kepalaku yang beruntungnya sudah keramas.

 _Mengapa dia senang sekali mencium kepalaku?_

"Aku selalu menyukai aroma rambutmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyudahi kegiatan 'menghirup kepalaku'.

"Aku memakai shampoo yang sama denganmu, omong-omong." Balasku mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu."

Aku ingin mengutuk mengapa kekasihku semanis ini.

"Ya, selamat malam. CUP" ujarku tak ingin kegelian lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol akan terus berucap manis hingga aku minta sebuah pelukan untuk ia topang karena kakiku terasa meleleh akibat kalimat manisnya.

"Aku bersyukur aku tinggi." Celutuk Chanyeol, aku tahu dia tinggi dan membuatku harus berjinjit untuk mencuri satu kecupan pada bibirnya.

"Kau tinggal memintaku untuk menciummu daripada-"

"Aku lebih suka jinjit atau melompat, itu lebih singkat dan aman!" potongku cepat, berlari ke kamar dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut, menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan bersiap untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Aku setidaknya mendapat jam tenang tanpa berpikir mengenai masalah yang ku timbulkan, bukan aku ingin menghindar atau menjadi semakin tak tahu diri, aku ingin terpejam dan merasa ringan. Tapi nyatanya mimpi yang menghampiri tidurku sama buruknya dengan keadaan dimana mataku terbuka.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun pukul empat dini hari ketika merasa berat, tangan Chanyeol ada di dadaku, dia tidur dengan dengkuran halus menerpa pucuk kepalaku.

Geliat tak nyaman yang kulakukan membangunkannya, setitik merasa beralah karena itu. Dia kemudian membuat sebuah perbincangan ringan dengan suara seraknya, tak satupun dia menyinggung masalah yang ku sebabkan, wajah lelahnya memintaku untuk tidur kembali karena ini terlalu pagi untuk bangun.

Kantuk memang tak lepas, membuatku semakin mudah kembali mengarungi mimpi. Hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol yang mendekapku membuatku merasa terlindungi, nyaman melingkupi. Elusan halus pada punggungku juga membuatku terpejam dengan cepat.

.

.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Sehun membuatku terganggu, dia berada di ambang pintu dengan celana jeans tanpa atasan dan handuk tersampir pada bahunya. Dia menarik selimutku, menepuk pipi dengan rusuh membuatku mengerang tak suka.

"Sehuuuu~~nnn"

"Aku mau ambil bajuku yang kemarin Chanyeol hyung pinjam." Ujar Sehun, aku menunjuk lemari sebelah kiri, menarik selimut dan kembali mencoba mengarungi alam bawah sadarku.

"Yaishh, setidaknya mandi dan sarapan!" Sehun kembali menarik selimut, menyalakan lampu utama kamar dan melompat pada ranjang.

"Masih terlalu-"

Kalimat terhenti seketika ketika jam weker di nakas menunjukkan pukul sebelas, ini sudah terlalu siang dan kamar masih sangat gelap. Pantas saja, gorden tertutup rapat tak memberikan celah untuk setitik cahaya yang akan membangunkanku pagi hari.

"Chanyeol?" tanyaku pada Sehun yang kini merapikan bajunya.

"Dia ada jadwal." Jawab Sehun cepat lalu dan berjalan keluar setelahnya.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun soal jadwalnya hari ini, dan kurasa dia sengaja menutup gorden yang biasanya dibiarkan terbuka agar kami bangun ketika hari mulai cerah. Dia pergi, tanpa membangunkanku dan tetap memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang kusebabkan sendiri.

Aku meraih ponsel, banyak panggilan dari nomor yang tak dikenal dan ribuan pesan menenggelamkan pesan dari orang-orang terdekatku, melihat banyak komentar dan berita tentang hubunganku dan Chanyeol yang tak ada redupnya diperbincangkan, komentar jahat dan dukungan memenuhi akun media sosial dan portal berita.

' _Park Chanyeol menghadiri presscon hari ini tanpa pendampingnya'_

Bahasan itu menjadi berita teratas, menampilkan wajah Chanyeol yang telah dipoles dan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan pakaian formal, berdesakan dengan _guard_ dan wartawan. Dia melakukan presscon sendiri, tanpa sumber masalah. Orang-orang hanya tahu hubungan kami, tanpa tahu akar terbongkarnya hal ini siapa. Ini membuatku semakin merasa tak tahu diri saja.

"Alangkah baiknya jika kau menaruh ponselmu."

Minseok hyung datang dengan segelas susu stroberi di tangannya, memberikan itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan baik, menyesap sediit kemudian menaruhnya di nakas, Minseok hyung duduk di samping ranjang dengan posisi menghadapku, mengambil alih ponselku dan mematikannya.

"Chanyeol hanya tak ingin membuatmu dalam bahaya."

Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar,

"Hyung, kenapa semua tak menjauhiku? Ini semua salahku, comeback tak mendapat respon baik dan—mungkin banyak penggemar yang meninggalkan kalian karenaku. Aku-"

"Mereka tetap berada di sisi kami. Kau, Chanyeol, dan semuanya, mereka tetap mendukung dan memberi kekuatan untuk tetap berdiri. Mereka memang terkejut dan memberikan respon yang meledak, tapi nyatanya mereka tetap memberikan dukungan. Boleh saja comeback kita minggu lalu tidak se-sukses kemarin-kemarin, sekarang mereka kembali dengan dukungan yang mereka beri. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain dan mengerti, mereka menyayangi-"

"Aku tidak, aku mungkin-"

"Hey! Hey! Sekarang, lebih baik kau mandi dan sarapan, oke?" Minseok memegang bahuku, memberi tepukan kemudian, mereka terlalu baik untukku.

.

.

.

Aku tak berniat untuk keluar, terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan sisa member yang mungkin tak memiliki jadwal. Minseok hyung mengatakan padaku untuk tetap berpikir positif sekalipun aku banyak menerima banyak komentar jahat, mempercayaiku bahwa diriku tentu dapat bersikap dewasa dalam menyikapi respon beragam yang diposting di sosial media.

Sakit hati tetap saja ada, aku tak melakukan apapun selain berbaring dibalik selimut dengan ponsel yang kutaruh di bawah bantal, tanpa niat untuk membuka dan bermain lagi dengan internet. Waktu kosong kuhabiskan dengan berbaring, semakin merasa tak berguna ketika waktu berjalan dengan lambat menunggu wajah tertekan Chanyeol kembali pada ruangan ini.

Sehun sesekali menghampiri, mencoba mengajakku berbincang ringan dan bermain game. Dia membawa laptopnya, memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya menang dari penggemar kemarin yang mengalahkan mereka.

"Hun~a, bisa biarkan aku sendiri?"

Aku mengatakannya dengan pelan, melukai hati kecil si termuda. Membiarkan Sehun mengangguk pelan dan melangkah gontai keluar, dia berpesan padaku untuk tidak mendengarkan orang jahat sebelum dia menutup pintu.

..

..

 _Author's side_

Baekhyun merasa dirinya membutuhkan kegiatan yang dapat mengalihkannya dari rasa sesak yang terus menumpuk, benaknya dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang tak kunjung berakhir. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, menatap sekelilingnya yang terasa kosong, dia tak tahu harus apa jika Chanyeol datang.

Kakinya bergerak melangkah, mengambil handuk kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi, menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Cukup lama, buku-buku jarinya memucat seiring dengan dirinya yang merosot jatuh bersama isakan pelan. Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya, membersihkan dirinya di atas kucuran air yang ia biarkan dalam suhu rendah.

Baekhyun mencuci wajahnya, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tak terlihat segar sama sekali walau usai mandi air dingin. Baekhyun melangkah keluar, terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat menyedihkan dan tak berguna.

"Mandi air dingin, eh?"

Kepalanya terangkat, handuk kecil mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut, menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau baru mencuci rambutmu kemarin, kenapa keramas lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, masih mengusak rambutku pelan.

Baekhyun menunduk, merasa malu pada si wajah lelah yang selalu ditutupi oleh senyuman lima jari itu. Dia merasa bersalah, dia merasa bersalah, di merasakannya hingga sesaknya tak berujung.

Chanyeol meraih tangannya, melihat jemarinya yang terlihat mengerut karena terlalu lama mandi. Kemudian pria tinggi itu meniupnya, menggosok tangannya dan menangkupnya, memberi kehangatan pada pria yang lebih kecil.

"Jangan biarkan dirimu kedinginan, huh."

Chanyeol memegang bahunya, kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil pakaian Baekhyun di lemarinya, tapi tangan mengerut itu menahan pakaiannya. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, dia menarik Chanyeol semakin mendekat tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tangan besar milik Chanyeol bergerak mengangkat dagu untuk melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya, meringis ketika melihat Baekhyun telah berurai air mata. Bibir tipisnya terkatup menahan isakan, Chanyeol tahu dia merasa bersalah.

"Peluk aku." Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tak berpikir lagi untuk mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun katakan, maju selangkah dan menarik tubuh yang hanya terbalut handuk itu pada pelukannya. Baekhyun terisak cukup keras di dadanya, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya yang tertahan sejak kemarin-kemarin. Hati kekasihnya terlalu lembut untuk disakiti, dia sangat menyayangkan respon negatif orang-orang, tapi dia berkaca diri juga, dia juga menyakiti banyak orang di luar sana. Berhubungan sembunyi-sembunyi hanya untuk melindungi karirnya.

Lama mereka berpelukan, tangan Chanyeol mengelus punggung lembut yang tak berselimut apapun. Dia melepas pelukan setelah dirasa Baekhyun cukup tenang.

"Pakai bajumu, nanti masuk angin." Lirih Chanyeol pelan, dia menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang kemudian mengambil pakaian untuk Baekhyun pakai.

Dia terkekeh ketika melihat pria kecil itu berpakaian seraya terisak, tangis yang tadi masih menyisakan isakan. Tawanya meledak ketika kekasihnya salah mengancingkan baju, menjadi bentuk tak beraturan dan tak rapi dipandang. Baekhyun semakin menangis di tempatnya, menarik pakaiannya lepas dengan gusar.

"Huwaaa! Jangan beri aku piyama seperti ini! Hiks, hiks." Baekhyun merutuk, mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan memeluk lututnya. Mengerut ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya, menyentuh bahunya dan memberinya usapan pada bahu. Baekhyun tak bisa diam di tempatnya, dia kesal namun malu juga. Tangis merupakan jalan termudah menumpahkan emosinya, namun membuatnya gusar sampai-sampai kancing pun dia tak tahu cara melepasnya. Tangannya terus menarik piyamanya, membuat Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya ketika ia membantu Baekhyun yang menyalahkan piyamanya.

"Kkkk, sini aku bantu." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di ranjang, membenarkan kancing pakaiannya dengan telaten. Dia memberikan satu kecupan setelah usai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hiks, jangan menciumku." Cicit Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian berdiri, mengganti atasannya dengan kaos.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk member dan dirimu, mau ikut denganku?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun hanya menggelang pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia masih merasa malu jika harus berhadapan dengan kawan kerjanya.

"Kenapa , hmm?" Dia tak tahu Chanyeol tak mengerti atau bertingkah seolah tak mengerti apapun. Dia selalu bertanya dengan hati-hati, membuat Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan. Tapi kali ini dia tak mendapatkan apapun, tetap pada Baekhyun yang menutup mulut, menolak memberinya alasan.

"Yasudah, tunggu disini ya."

Baekhyun tak memberikan respon, beringsut menutup dirinya lagi dengan selimut dan menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak pikiran buruk yang ia buat sendiri. Menunggu kekasihnya kembali, dia menjadikan dirinya semakin tak berguna. Karena nyatanya dia mengandalkan Chanyeol bahkan ketika dia baru selesai dengan press conference nya.

.

.

.

 _BH's pov._

"Baekhyunee, bangun sayang. "

"Baekhyunee~"

Aku membuka mata, menyadari Chanyeol tengah mengelus pelan pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku tertidur.

"Hey, ketiduran eo?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, Chanyeol membantuku untuk duduk walau sebenarnya dia tak perlu melakukan itu. Dia memberiku makan malam yang enak, memperhatikanku makan dengan lahap di ranjang membuatku malu sendiri.

"Habiskan." Ucap Chanyeol ketika aku mulai menaruh sendokku, masih ada setengah nasi di mangkuk dan beberapa lauk pauk.

Aku menatapnya lama, memberikan kode bahwa aku sudah tak ingin makan. Semakin aku menyuapkan nasi, semakin sesak juga yang kurasa. Aku semakin merasa tak berguna, terlebih melihat Chanyeol tengah tersenyum melihatku makan. Dia seperti idiot, aku tak menyukainya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Habiskan makananmu!"

Aku mengangguk pada akhirnya, kembali melahap makananku hingga tak bersisa. Chanyeol memberiku minuman, kemudian segelas susu untuk penutup.

"Tidak!" tolakku, aku menolak segelas susu yang ia berikan padaku.

"Ini baik untukmu, Baek."

"A-a-aku akan gendut, aku sudah makan banyak. Susu akan membuatku gendut, aku harus diet." Ucapku pelan, mencoba terdengar normal bagi Chanyeol. Tapi dirinya terlalu peka untuk seorang yang dia kenal lama. Chanyeol duduk di samping ranjang dan menatapku, dia meraih tanganku dan menuntun untuk menggenggam gelas susunya.

"Minum ini, ya? Setidaknya biarkan dirimu makan dan minum apa yang kamu mau saat ini. Hanya saat ini, setelahnya tak apa." Chanyeol berkata penuh kelembutan, aku seharusnya tahu diri karena aku sudah banyak merepotkannya.

Gelas susu itu berada di hadapanku, menempel tepat di bibir. Aku meminumnya, menghabiskan susu stroberi yang memang kusukai sejak dulu. Chanyeol terkekeh, menyesap sisa susu di sudut bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dia menahan tengkukku, membiarkan dirinya berpindah pada bibir atas dan menyesapnya cukup lama.

"Nghhh~"

Aku menjauh, melihat Chanyeol yang perlahan membuka matanya. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan pelan kemudian berdiri.

"Terima kasih telah menghabiskan makan malammu, gosok gigi dan tidurlah!"

 _Dia bahkan berterima kasih hanya karena aku menghabiskan makan malamku. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu._

Chanyeol melangkah keluar, terdengar dia berbincang dengan beberapa member diselingi tawa ringan juga. Aku hanya dapat berdiam diri disini, menyembunyikan diri bersama rasa bersalah yang terus menggunung. Semakin tak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan mereka yang ku hancurkan kariernya dalam sekejap.

Tepat setelah aku gosok gigi dan mencuci wajahku, Chanyeol datang bersama Jongin dengan ponsel di masing-masing tangan. Aku hanya dapat memberikan senyum ketika mata kami bertubrukan. Tahu betul keadaan menjadi canggung karena tingkahku juga.

"Hyung-"

"Apa mau bermain game?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hu-um." Jawab Jongin, Chanyeol terkekeh dia meraih pundak Jongin dan menuntun kami duduk melingkar di ranjang.

Permainan menjadi sangat seru di menit 10 ketika kami mulai menyerang, memberi banyak tembakan pada musuh dan menjadi begitu rusuh dengan ponsel masing-masing. Jongin dan Chanyeol sesekali berteriak untuk meminta diselamatkan.

"Hyung! Beri aku darah! Beri aku darah!" pekik Jongin kacau. Aku terkekeh, segera memberikan bantuan pada Jongin dengan memberikan darah untuknya.

"Owww, terima kasiiiihhh~~"

Kami terlarut dalam permainan, sesekali aku memperhatikan kedua pria tinggi ini. Mereka tampak senang, hanya dengan hal sederhana ini mereka dapat melupakan masalah besar yang mengancam eksistensi mereka.

Tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar dan pekikan senang Jongin ketika dia berhasil membunuh musuh. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, mereka terlalu baik setelah apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

"Baek-"

Aku menoleh, mengangkat alisku dan menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tampak speechless bergantian.

"Kenapa hyung diam saja ketika ada yang menembakimu?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Aku melihat ponselku, menyadari bahwa aku telah kalah tanpa kusadari. Bukannya mengikuti permainan, aku malah melamun. Membuat mereka mau tak mau melanjutkan permainan berdua. Mereka tampak kecewa, tapi Jongin memakiku untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Noob! Noob!"

"Tidak! Aku-"

"Hyung! Noob!"

Jongin menatapku jahil, badannya lebih mendekat padaku kemudian menggelitikku. Chanyeol juga malah membantu Jongin, membuatku tertawa kegelian. Aku mengulat abstrak mencoba menghentikan mereka.

"Andwe! Hahahah, hk! Andwe"

"Hehehe, Noob!" Jongin menjauh, aku memelototinya. Dan Chanyeol berpindah menjadi berpihak padaku, membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri kemudian berlari keluar kamar ketika aku menginjakkan kaki pada lantai, bersiap untuk baik menyiksanya.

Chanyeol tertawa, Jongin membanting pintu ketakutan. Dia kemudian meraih pundakku, membawa kami berbaring berdampingan. Dia membawa dirinya untuk menghadapku, memiringkan posisi berbaringku agar kami benar-benar berhadapan.

Aku menatapnya cukup lama, menyelami wajah tampan yang kelelahan itu. Suasananya berbanding terbalik dengan menit sebelumnya ketika Jongin disini.

"Apa aku akan terus seperti ini?" tanyaku pelan, menaruh tanganku di dada bidang yang berdetak cepat itu.

"Tidak sayang, maafkan aku."

"Aku semakin merasa tak berguna ketika kau minta maaf, Yeol." Ungkapku, dia mengukir senyum pahit. Meraih kepalaku untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka." Lirih Chanyeol, mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Sejenak hening, aku tak dapat melihat Chanyeol dnegan dekapannya yang seperti ini. Dia tak membiarkanku lepas dari pelukannya. Dadanya kemudian mengembang, dia menarik nafas dalam kemudian melepasnya perlahan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, dia terasa cukup tertekan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap dalam genggamanku ketika pers ke dua."

"Apa aku akan menghadiri pers?"

"Ya, dua hari lagi. Berjanjilah, oke?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahku untuk menghadap pada wajahnya, menuntut sebuah janji yang tak dapat ku mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Aku yakin dia menyimpan sesuatu dibalik perjanjian ini.

"Hanya berjanjilah dulu, aku akan memberitahumu setelahnya." Jawab Chanyeol, aku mengangguk kemudian. Melihat Chanyeol kembal menarik nafas berat dan membuangnya kasar.

"Agensi mendapat surat ancaman, mereka ingin melukaimu di pers pertama. Itulah mengapa kau tak dibangunkan tadi pagi. Pasti kau memaksa jika bangun."

Aku terdiam, mereka ingin melukaiku. Aku memang pantas dibenci dan mendapat perlakuan buruk semua orang, aku yang menjadi akar masalahnya.

"Baekhyun, jangan berpikir buruk tentang apapun. Kumohon, ini hanya akan terjadi sementara, beberapa dari mereka hanya masih kaget dengan apa yang tersebar."

Aku masih diam, tak berniat menanggapi Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar membenciku, akankah lebih baik jika aku hengkang?

"Apa aku akan hadir di pers ke dua?" tanyaku lagi memastikan. Dia mengangguk, kemudian mengecup pipiku singkat.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi hal paling menegangkan bagiku, penata rias kini sibuk memoles wajahku, manager menceramahiku tentang apa saja yang harus kulakukan nanti, pertanyaan apa yang harus ku jawab dan yang tak perlu ku jawab. Chanyeol berada di sampingku, tangan kami bertaut tanpa ingin lepas.

"Apa aku boleh mengatakan aku akan keluar?"

Jaewon hyung diam, kalimatnya terhenti mendadak mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia menatapku kaget, namun masih bingung dengan apa yang aku maksudkan.

"Ke-lu-ar apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Keluar, aku ingin berhenti." Jawabku pelan. Chanyeol mengehempas tautan tangan kami, menyingkirkan penata rias yang memoles wajahnya dan berdiri dnegan cepat. Dia menatapku marah, hidungnya kembang kempis dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan berpikir sejauh itu, kau tak begitu mendapat respon buruk, oke? Chanyeol, duduklah kembali." Jaewon hyung tampak salah tingkah, dia mencoba untuk menenangkan Chanyeol yang tempak amat marah dengan kalimatku.

"Berita ini tak sepenuhnya mendapat respon buruk, sungguh. Orang-orang mulai membuka matanya untuk kalian, menerima apa yang kalian putuskan. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah menyagka ini, agensi juga tidak mengalami peurunan saham yang drastic. Uh! Maksudnya, saham anjlok di awal, tapi dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang akan membawamu di pers kedua, saham kembali naik. Pokoknya saham hampir mendekati normal, jangan lakukan apapun yang fatal oke? Agensi tidak memberikan tuntutan apapun pada kalian, hanya meminta kalian untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Keluar bukan jalan terbaik, kau hanya akan dibuat miskin oleh agensi dengan denda yang besar jika itu terjadi."

Jaewon memegang bahuku, memberi ceramah lagi dan sesekali melirik pada Chanyeol yang kini duduk di tempatnya kembali.

Ini bukan tentang uang, tak masalah dengan aku yang miskin karena denda. Selama karir teman-temanku berada dalam garis aman setelahnya, aku tak apa.

"2 minutes left!" seorang kru berseru.

"Kenapa banyak sekali guard?" tanyaku, ini terlalu banyak bagiku. Guard ada di setiap sudut ruangan.

Tubuhku seakan tak boleh tersentuh bahkan oleh kru yang aku kenal sekalipun. Mereka juga hanya dapat menyapa lewat tatapan dan lembaian tangan sesaat. Ini terlalu berlebihan bagiku.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh namun dengan tangan yang tak melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Dia mungkin marah, rasanya kau semakin tak tahu diri saja.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Lirihku pelan, mengehentikan langkahku membuat semuanya ikut berhenti. Aku menunduk ketika Chanyeol menoleh padaku.

Sejenak kami hening, tak ada yang mulai bicara. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat dimana kami akan konferensi pers.

Dia benar-benar marah, aku hanya dapat diam. Semakin tegang ketika pintu terbuka dengan lebar, guard yang berada di sekitar kami juga semakin banyak membuat sesak. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari banyak wartawan yang hadir membuatku terpojok, mereka memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang menusuk. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol menghadapi ini sendiri di pers pertama. Beberapa pertanyaan kujawab dengan lugas, mengiyakan kami yang menyembunyikan hubungan yang sebenarnya belum lumrah di negara ini.

Sebagian pertanyaan Chanyeol jawab, menghalau pertanyaan yang menyudutkanku, membuat seolah dirinya yang bersalah. Dia banyak mengungkapkan soal dirinya yang tertarik padaku di awal, menjadi pihak yang mengawali cinta kami, dia melakukannya. Membuat dirinya bersalah, terpojokkan, namun dia menerimanya dengan santai.

 _Mungkin tidak dengan isi hatinya._

Konferensi pers terasa lama bagiku, kami keluar setelah usai. Chanyeol masih mendiamiku, keringat dingin yang sejak tadi keluar diusap dengan tisu, terlihat kerepotan menyamai langkah kami karena mereka perempuan.

Jalan yang dipimpin oleh tiga guard membuatku kegerahan, genggaman Chanyeol yang kunjung lepas juga sedikit membuat kerepotan. Kakiku berkali-kali tersandung oleh kaki sendiri karena cukup merepotkan berjalan dengan guard di sekeliling.

"Sir, walkie talkie saya tertinggal di kamar mandi." Salah satu guard terdepan berhenti, membuat kami juga berhenti.

Dia membungkukkan badanya pada Chanyeol, dia kemudian berjalan ke tempat sebelumnya ketika mendapat izin dari Chanyeol.

Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku ketika rasa sakit menjalar pada pinggang, kemudian menghampiri perutku membuat rasa sakitnya semakin luas. Mungkin itu pisau, dicabut kembali membuat aku mengerang keras. Kesakitan ketiga adalah dadaku, semua orang memekik. Disana lah aku tumbang, sakitnya tak tertahankan hingga aku tak dapat melakukan apapun, amat sulit untuk mengeluarkan isakan. Air mata berlomba untuk meluncur, membasahi pipiku.

Keributan memenuhi telinga, bercampur dengan kesakitan dan rintihan pelan. Tubuhku tak sampai terbentur lantai, guard lain dan Chanyeol menahan tubuhku. Satu tangan yang menahan tubuhku agar tak jatuh menekan luka pada pinggangku, membuatnya semakin sakit saja. Pukulan dan pekikan terdengar ricuh, beberapa guard otomatis membuat formasi melindungi kami. Satu dua guard memberikan pertolongan pertama. Aku menarik nafas dalam, sakitnya tak tertahankan.

Aku melihat Chanyeol bicara padaku, mendengar racauan paniknya. Dia memelukku, ada kekacauan di sampingnya, mereka menangkap pelaku yang memberiku dua tusukan dan satu goresan panjang di dada. Seorang guard yang mengatakan dia meninggalkan walkie talkienya.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menepuk pipiku, dia bicara padaku.

"Tetaplah sadar!"

 _Tapi aku tidak._

.

.

.

Whew, gimana?

Kukira ini bakan oneshot, tapi ternyata lebih panjang. Pikiran mulai bercabang buat lanjutin ini bakal kayak gimana di chapter depan.

Maafin aku yang selalu nyadar banyak typo setelah di publish. Aku buat cerita ini di sekolah, edit juga di sekolah di sela-sela finishing novel, jadi kurang 'bener' benerinnya. So, I've done edited this story. Read well and re-read buat yang udah baca duluan. Wkwkkw.

Selamat berlibur semuanya!


	3. Chapter 2

Aku melihat Chanyeol bicara padaku, mendengar racauan paniknya. Dia memelukku, ada kekacauan di sampingnya, mereka menangkap pelaku yang memberiku dua tusukan dan satu goresan panjang di dada. Seorang guard yang mengatakan dia meninggalkan walkie talkienya.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menepuk pipiku, dia bicara padaku.

"Tetaplah sadar!"

 _Tapi aku tidak._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa kacau. Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah merupakan hal yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, ancaman yang seharusnya dapat dihindari malah dia buat lebih mudah. Dia tak berpikir untuk si pelaku sekarang, hanya keselamatan Baekhyun dengan luka mengerikan itu.

Langkahnya terburu, berlomba dengan managernya yang ikut pusing karena hal ini. Banyak wartawan yang datang meminta kejelasan, tapi dia tak ingin melakukan sebuah wawancara sekarang. Mereka tak berpikir seberapa paniknya dia, memaksa untuk memberikan sedikit waktu untuk setidaknya interview. Dia tak ingin melakukan hal itu hingga Baekhyun bangun, sekalipun seorang memaksanya, dia tak ingin.

"Chan-"

Seorang memanggilnya, dia berdiri tak jauh darinya. Chen, dia seorang yang selalu mengerti. Melangkah menghampiri, duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk bahunya yang tegang. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghembuskan nafas berat yang menghimpit dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Selalu seperti itu, mereka pasti mengatakan baik-baik saja sekalipun tahu betul Baekhyun terluka parah.

Chanyeol tak ingin menanggapi, kalimat itu tak berguna baginya. Baekhyun tetap terluka, mendapat banyak jarum suntik untuk membetulkan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Dia pasti kesakitan, erangan sakit yang keras dan cengkraman keras pada tangannya menandakan betapa kesakitannya dia.

Dan Chanyeol malah mendiaminya bahkan sebelum itu terjadi, dia menyesal hingga ke ujung kakinya. Dia tahu Baekhyun tertekan, terlebih ketika hampir semua wartawan memojokkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan, membuka sekat yang menyembunyikan Baekhyun yang terbaring di baliknya. Terlihat seorang dengan pakaian rumah sakit, alat-alat menempel di sana-sini membuatnya meringis ngeri. Uap penghangat ruangan mengepul di atas kepala Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya teratur dibantu dengan nebulizer yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Bunyi elektrokardiograf terdengar menyeramkan, seolah nyawa Baekhyun berada disana. Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, luka-luka itu tersembunyi dibalik pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Kapan dia akan sadar?" dia menoleh pada Jaewon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Dokter bilang sekitar lima jam pasca operasi." Jawab Jaewon setelahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, memilih duduk di samping ranjang yang menjadi tempat dimana Baekhyun berbaring, meraih tangan yang tak tertusuk infus, mengelusnya pelan.

Cukup melelahkan baginya hingga kantuk menyerangnya, dia tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Membiarkan Jaewon yang menatapnya prihatin.

Setidaknya mereka tak ikut memojokkan Baekhyun karena masalah ini.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang yang menjadi sorotan kamera dalam setiap geraknya membuat Chanyeol senantiasa menjaga tampilannya.

Rasanya berat ketika ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun, sekalipun banyak orang baik yang ia percayai menunggui Baekhyun selama dirinya tak ada, tapi tetap saja dirinya tak dapat merasa tenang. Namun pekerjaan tetapah pekerjaan, dia hanya akan membuat masalah baru jika dia tidak professional. Akan lebih rumit jika dia menetap disini, memilih menemani Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya kehadirannya tak banyak berpengaruh. Baekhyun masih tidur pasca operasinya, dan sekalipun ia bangun, dokter lah yang akan menanganinya, bukan dirinya.

"Aku turut berduka, semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya, benar apa yang managernya katakan soal reaksi orang-orang yang tidak begitu buruk. Tak ada yang berubah, suasana tak menjadi canggung juga. Berjalan seperti biasa sebagaimana semestinya, hanya rentetan kalimat mengenai kondisi Baekhyun dan harapan untuknya sembuh yang kerap ia dengar. Mereka mendoakan pria kecilnya, membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk meraihnya dalam pelukan.

Tapi hati orang tak ada yang tahu, dia hanya cukup memberi timbal balik yang positif. Sekalipun apa yang mereka katakan dalam hati mungkin tak terlalu baik.

"Terima kasih semuanya, kalian telah bekerja keras!" seru sutradara seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Meenghampiri dirinya dan menepuk pundaknya dua kali,

"Kau orang yang paling professional yang pernah kutemui, kami mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun."

Dia lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Chanyeol melirik pada ponselnya, menghubungi Jaewon untuk bertanya perihal Baekhyun.

" _Apa?"_

"Hyung, Baekhyun bersama siapa?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

" _Dua guard di pintu, lima guard di beberapa titik di rumah sakit dan Baekbeom disana. Baekhyun siuman dua jam yang lalu, omong-omong."_

Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya, melaju lebih cepat usai melempar ponselnya ke kursi penumpang. Terakhir kali Baekhyun bersamanya dalam keadaan sadar tidak begitu baik, dan dengan tidak ada dirinya ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, anak itu dapat berspekulasi apapun. Dia mengerti Baekhyun dengan tepat, bagaimana otaknya bekerja lebih cepat dan selalu memiliki kecemasan yang buruk ketika ia merasa tak nyaman.

Langkah kakinya menerobos beberapa wartawan yang menungguinya di lift basement, hanya memberi mereka tatapan yang tak berarti kemudian menutup pintu lift. Setidaknya mereka tahu diri dengan tidak mencegah pintu lift tertutup.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya pelan, dia masuk ruangan dengan aroma yang tak disukainya itu dengan pelan. Menetapkan dirinya untuk tetap menahan gejolak senang yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Chan?"

Rasa senangnya makin menggila ketika rengekan pelan itu terdengar, dia belum menampakkan dirinya. Tubuh tinggi menjulang miliknya masih bersekat pintu ruang inap Baekhyun. Tapi pria kecil itu menyebut namanya.

"Aeyy, bangun dan makan, ya?" Chanyeol menghampirinya, meraih makanan rumah sakit yang diletakan di atas meja beroda yang ada di sana.

"Kurasa itu tidak enak." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Akan terasa enak jika bersamaku." Timpal Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melakukan gestur ingin muntah.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian dia mulai menyendok makanan dan menyuapkannya pada pria kecil yang kini sulit untuk bangun karena lukanya.

"Makan sendiri saja." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, tangannya mencoba meraih mangkuk yang Chanyeol pegang.

"Tidak usah saja," balas Chanyeol dengan nada yang sama.

"Kau bahkan belum bisa bangun, jadi alangkah baiknya tanganku dipakai untuk olahraga ringan seperti ini."

Baekhyun mendengus, mengalah pada raksasa yang sayangnya menjadi pengisi hatinya selama ini. Suapan demi suapan membuatnya kenyang, namun selama makanannya belum habis, Chanyeol tak menyerah membujuknya untuk satu lagi suapan dan akan terus seperti itu. Beruntung dia dapat melobi Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya banyak makan.

"Chaaa~ habis. Kau tidak terlalu sulit kalau soal makanan, Baekchan-ssi."

"Seharusnya kau tidak membuat nama baru untukku, YoChan-ssi. Orang tuaku sudah memberikan nama Baekhyun dengan banyak pertimbangan dan arti yang luar biasa." Balas Baekhyun.

"Apa itu YoChan?"

"Yoda Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengalah, dia hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Baekhyun lain waktu jika dia beradu mulut sekarang. Baekhyun yang sakit merupakan hal yag berbahaya, dia pendendam yang hebat. Membalaskan apa yang tak bisa dia lakukan ketika sakit, menggelitiknya hingga dia lemas tak bertenaga.

"Omong-omong, dimana Baekbeom hyung?" tanya Chanyeol,

"Kau terlalu terlambat bertanya, omong-omong." Baekhyun berkomentar,

"Dia pulang lima detik sebelum kau datang." Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dia melupakan kakak Baekhyun yang seharusnya ia sapa. Salahkan saja Baekbeom yang pulang sebelum dia datang.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tidur sekarang."

"Akan lebih baik jika kau mau memelukku sampai tidur."

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tarikan pada bibirnya, dia tersenyum sangat lebar karena kebahagian yang meledak dalam dirinya. Berbaring di samping Baekhyun, berhimpitan karena ranjang rumah sakit yang sempit. Chanyeol memeluknya, sekedar menaruh tangannya di bagian yang tak terluka karena dia tahu Baekhyun mungkin akan kesakitan.

"Apa masalahnya lebih buruk selama aku disini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah lama mereka menyelam dalam hening.

Chanyeol kira pria kecilnya telah menyelam di alam mimpinya, namun ternyata dia malah bertanya apa yang Chanyeol hindari sejak tadi. Dia tak ingin membagi beban apapun dengan Baekhyun, meskipun banyak orang berpendapat bahwa saling terbuka dalam suatu hubungan merupakan jalan yang baik untuk memperpanjang usia ikatan, namun Chanyeol tak berpikir seperti itu.

Baekhyun merupakan seorang yang semestinya dia lindungi. Dia membuat Baekhyun berada dalam titik rawan sejak lima bulan usai debut mereka dengan meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Dia tak menyalahkan Baekhyun yang membalas ungkapan perasaannya, dia yan mengawali. Baekhyun hanya berjalan di balik punggungnya, dan akan terus seperti itu.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun ketika dia mendapati Chanyeol hanya memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Semuanya baik, jangan khawatirkan apapun."

.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu, setiap kali dia mengatakan 'baik', Baekhyun tak mudah percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

.

.

.

Ketika seorang perawat membangunkannya tengah malam, meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak tidur seranjang seperti itu karena khawatir mereka bergerak dan menekan luka Baekhyun, memintanya dengan lembut dan sopan. Wajahnya memerah dengan getaran di tangan,

"Ah ya, terima kasih. Kuharap kau merawat Baekhyun dengan baik." Balas Chanyeol.

Perawat itu membungkuk sesaat ketika Chanyeol berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyuntikkan obat melalui selang infus yang terpasang di tangan kiri Baekhyun. Dia memeriksa beberapa alat yang terpasang di tubuh Baekhyun, mencatatnya yang Chanyeol kira itu untuk laporan pada dokter kemudian pamit undur diri.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, perawat itu mengangguk dan mengangkat wajahnya terpaku pada seorang tinggi yang menggumamkan 'apa?'

"Ma-maaf, saya lancang. Saya penggemar a-anda."

Chanyeol sudah menduga ini. Dia kemudian melemparkan senyum, menghampiri wanita itu yang semakin didekati semakin gemetar juga badanya.

"Seseorang biasanya meminta sesuatu dariku." Ucap Chanyeol, senyumnya melebar membuat wanita itu semakin gemetar.

"Tanda tangan, mungkin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengambil pulpen dan kertas kosong yang digenggam wanita itu, mencoretnya dengan tanda tangan dan beberapa pesan yang baik, kemudian dia meminta wanita itu untuk memberikan ponselnya, memotret mereka berdua dalam satu frame kemudian mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih." Ujar wanita itu seraya membungkukan badannya dan pamit keluar.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia selalu sebahagia ini ketika bertemu dengan penggemarnya. Namun ketika netranya berbalik pada Baekhyun yang tidur di ranjang dengan alat disana, dia tersenyum miris. Tak seharusnya dia terbaring disana, kilas balik dirinya yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun berputar dalam kepalanya.

Memang tak berjalan lancar, dia tak mendapatkan jawaban 'Ya' setelah pernyataan yang dia ungkapkan. Namun nyatanya lambat laun dia mendapatkan hati pria kecil itu. Lambat laun membuat lubang galian untuk mengubur karir dia dan kawan-kawannya. Dan sekarang dia membuat Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Pria tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, bersandar dan mulai kembali memejamkan matanya. Jadwalnya menanti esok, dan dia harus mengisi energinya karena belum tentu besok dia mendapatkan waktu tidurnya.

.

.

.

Suho dan Kyungsoo menjaga Baekhyun keesokannya, Chanyeol yang tak bisa berjaga akan mengganti mereka ketika jadwalnya sudah selesai. Dia tak ingin pulang dan setidaknya membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di kasur walau hanya untuk semalam, dia tetap memilih menjaga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar saja datang dengan wajah lelah, di telinganya ada earphone terpasang. Dia tampak sedang menjawab panggilan, menaruh beberapa makanan dan buah di nakas dan kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun yang tertidur.

"Terima kasih, hyung, Soo ya." Dia berterimakasih pada kedua temannya, kemudian memberi mereka makanan yang sempat dia beli juga.

"Apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol, mereka mengangguk, kemudian Suho menepuk sofa di sampingnya yang masih kosong. Dia ingin berbincang, berharap Chanyeol setidaknya melunak setelah petuah darinya.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan Suho dan Kyungsoo bicarakan, dia hanya mendengarkan dan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Tidak ada pertimbangan soal itu, dia juga mengatakan bahwa Ibu Baekhyun tengah menghubunginya dan menginap di sini malam ini, jadi dia tak ingin dirinya pulang.

"Aku tahu bukan itu alasanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo, dirinya hanya terkekeh.

"Itu masuk dalam salah satu alasanku."

"Yaishh, kau memang keras kepala. Yasudah, kami pulang, ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengantar mereka sampai pintu. Kemudian dia merebahkan diri usai melepas jaketnya. Harinya terasa berat dan dia banyak merepotkan orang lain. Dia juga banyak melakukan kesalahan selama syuting. Dia banyak memikirkan apa saja kesalahannya hari ini, dia merasa penat.

Ibu Baekhyun datang tak lama kemudian bersama Baekbeom, membawa beberapa barang yang Baekhyun suka dan makanan, Chanyeol segera bangun dan menyambut mereka. Mengobrol dan diakhiri dengan ibu Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya tidur karena wajahnya yang tampak mengenaskan.

"Saranghae." Samar, dia mendengar seorang mengatakan itu padanya, menyelimutinya hingga dada dan derap langkah pelan. Namun dia terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata, terlanjur mengarungi mimpinya. Harinya melelahkan, dan lelap merenggutnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit setelah beberapa hari, dengan pengawalan ketat dan Chanyeol serta ibunya di belakangnya, mendorong kursi roda dengan hati-hati. Semakin mereka keluar, semakin banyak wartawan yang mendesak untuk dijawab, kursi roda Baekhyun kerap berbelok dan terguncang, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk menggendongnya, menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik tubuhnya dan berjalan segara untuk masuk ke mobil.

Dia tak peduli apa lagi yang akan mereka bicarakan, apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya biarlah nanti dia kembali menghadapinya selama itu tak menyakiti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menekan dadanya, meringis sesaat namun kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk menyadari itu, ketika salah satu tangan diantara kerumunan tak sengaja menepuk dada Baekhyun, dia tak tahu itu sengaja atau tidak sebenarnya, namun berpikir positif tak merugikan, bukan?

Chanyeol semakin mengukung Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, mencegah orang-orang unruk menyentuh Baekhyun dan berbisik pada guard untuk mundur, memberi ruang lebih untuk mereka. Melangkah menuju mobil saja terasa lama, namun mereka sampai pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol segera melirik ke belakang dan membantu guard untuk melindungi ibu Baekhyun, menuntunnya menuju mobil yang sama kemudian segera masuk ke kursi di samping kemudi.

Hari ini ia mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya, dan Chanyeol harus menahan keinginannya untuk bersama Baekhyun sepanjang hari.

"Gwenchana? Tadi dadamu—"

"Tidak, aku hanya masih sedikit takut dengan luka-luka ini. Kata dokter kan sudah tak ada masalah, lukanya juga hampir kering." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol yakin pada awalnya, namun ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya, bersandar dengan mata terpejam di pundak ibunya dan kerutan di dahi, dia tak yakin Baekhyun baik, anak itu hanya mencoba untuk meminimalisir kekhawatirannya.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar baik." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan senyum. Memberikan isyarat terima kasih dengan bibirnya kemudian kembali terpejam dengan elusan di kepala oleh tangan lembut wanita setengah baya di sampingnya.

Mereka sampai di kawasan perumahan elit, ini rumah yang Baekhyun beli untuk keluarganya. Dengan mereka yang menempati rumah besar itu, suasananya menjadi hangat dan menyenangkan, keluarga Baekhyun memang keluarga yang memiliki komunikasi yang baik, menurun pada Baekhyun yang selalu membicarakan masalahnya jika dia merasa tak nyaman.

Namun kali ini dia terpojokkan dengan kasus yang ada, menjadi lebih tertutup dan selalu berusaha tampil 'baik-baik saja' di hadapan semua orang.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeolie. Datanglah esok jika kau punya waktu, ya. Dan beristirahatlah, jangan pikirkan Baekhyun yang akan kami jaga."

Baekbeom mengantarnnya hingga dia melaju, dengan berat dia meninggalkan Baekhyun di rumah keluarganya. Dia tak ingin berpisah,, setidaknya sampai Baekhyun benar-benar baik sekalipun dia sungguh mempercayai keluarga Baekhyun yang terjamin mereka akan menjaga bungsunya dengan amat baik dan ketat setelah apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggebrak pintu ketika dia mendapat telepon dari Baekhyun, pria kecil itu mengatakan dia ada di apartemen dan membawa beberapa makanan dengan lugu. Tak peduli pada acara perayaan kesuksesan drama yang ia bintangi, dia pamit dengan sopan dan keringat dingin di wajah karena ketakutannya. Baekhyun sampai di apartemen mereka sendiri, dan Chanyeol berpikir itu bisa saja menjadi celah si peneror yang belum tertangkap juga.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berseru, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan.

"Ya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melihat sekitar dan menutup pintu, mengganti kode pintu dengan cepat dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak marah karena kode pintu.

"Kenapa mengganti kodenya?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku khawatir seorang telah memata-mataimu."

"Jangan berlebihan, Chanyeol. Aku kemari untuk merayakan penangkapan tadi sore, pelakunya berhasil diringkus dan beritanya sudah menjadi trending topik dunia."

Chanyeol tak dapat melihat kebohongan dari si kecil yang senang menipu untuk kesenangannya itu, namun dirinya masih belum memutuskan untuk percaya.

"Sungguh, kemari duduk!" Baekhyun duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi, memperlihatkan berita yang memang sebagian besar siaran sedang menayangkan penangkapan pelaku terror pada Baekhyun.

"2 pelaku, satu si otak dan satunya yang bertugas lapangan. Keduanya akan disidang dalam waktu dekat."

Chanyeol menatapnya, merasa lega. Kemudian mengecek ponselnya yang sedari tadi siang mati kehabisan daya, dia mengisi daya ponselnya kemudian menyalakannya, melihat banyak notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya tentang hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Baekhyun pelan seraya memeluknya, dia juga menggumamkan terima kasih dalam pelukannya, mengasak wajah ke dadanya yang beruntung sudah ia bentuk selama dua bulan kebelakang.

"Terima kasih telah membuat semuanya mudah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, membawanya dalam pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Aaaa~ ayo makan. Eomma masak banyak untuk melenyapkan ini." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menekan bentukan kotak-kota di perutnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian mencubit perut rata Baekhyun, "Ya, dan buat ini menjadi bergelambir."

.

.

.

Ini masih lima hari pasca keluarnya Baekhyun dari rumah sakit, dan dia sudah mengambil jadwal untuk live gaming PUBG di perusahaan. Baekhyun banyak beralasan dan beradu mulut soal jadwalnya hari ini dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya, pasalnya Chanyeol tak kunjung memberi izin, dia juga mengadu pada ibu Chanyeol, ibunya, dan kakaknya, sayangnya mereka semua pro Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun memantapkan dirinya untuk sekeras mungkin memaksa Chanyeol agar mengizinkannya.

Dengan senang hati, dia masuk ke gedung perusahaan bersama managernya. Melangkah lagi di lorong yang selalu menciptakan gema di tiap langkahnya, dia membungkuk sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Seorang dengan banyak map di tangannya menyalaminya, berasa basi, namun map yang dia bawa menekan dadanya. Dengan badannya yang lebih besar dari Chanyeol, dia cukup untuk menutup apa yang diperbuatnya.

Baekhyun meringis, lukanya ditekan cukup lama. Namun dia tak dapat membatalkan jadwalnya begitu saja.

Dia duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, kali ini dia tak bermain dengan Sehun, dia sendirian.

Riasan tipis menutup pucatnya, ketika kamera dihidupkan, siarannya dimulai, dan dia menyapa seperti biasanya. Baekhyun meraih mouse dan keyboard, bersiap utnuk kembali bermain.

Translatornya kerap menyenggolnya, berbisik padanya untuk berhenti. Dia tahu, dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan make up luntur dan keringat di dahi. Tak seperti biasanya, dia berkeringat banyak di ruangan dingin dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah bermain game.

' _Tolong hentikan siarannya dan istirahatlah, Bobohu.'_

' _Hentikan siaran dan berbaringlah!'_

' _Aku tak ingin menonton lagi, aku ingin Baekhyunku tidur dan istirahat!'_

' _Aku benci melihat Baekhyun pucat, jangan memaksakan untuk bekerja, kau yang terbaik!'_

' _Hentikan siaran.'_

' _Ayo tinggalkan siaran! Buat angka penontonnya kecil lalu siaran dihentikan.'_

' _Kukira Chanyeol harus menariknya pulang.'_

Translatornya menunjukkan komentar-komentar yang masuk, dia kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia harus keluar dari layar sebentar, meminta seseorang untuk memperbaiki make up nya dan menebalkan pewarna bibirnya. Setelah itu dia masuk dengan wajah yang lebih segar, namun ketika dia memulai kembali permainannya, komputer menghitam dan menunjukkan sederet tulisan,

' _Maafkan aku, Kyoong. Aku meretas komputermu, aku janji, ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Aku seorang teknisi komputer di pabrik boneka kawasan Gangnam, namaku Shim Ah Ra._

 _Kumohon untuk berhenti dan pakai selimut untuk bungkus tubuhmu, dan terpejamlah dengan damai di kasurmu. Jangan keras kepala, kami tahu kau baik-baik saja, tak perlu mengatakannya, kami sudah tahu kau akan bilang seperti itu._

 _Kami mencintaimu,'_

Baekhyun tertegun, komputernya mati total dan dia benar-benar menghentikan siarannya, menyampaikan perpisahan dan terima kasih untuk si teknisi komputer bernama Shim Ah Ra tadi di siarannya. Dia melupakan hadiah yang seharusnya dia tanda tangani sebelum pihak agensi mengirim hadiahnya, jadi dia segera memposting permintaan maaf di akun instagramnya.

"Baekhyun ah!"

Chanyeol berdiri di ujung lorong dengan satu kantung minuman dan jaket tersampir di tangan kirinya. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeriksa keadaannya, memutar badan kecil itu dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku sedikit demam, pekerjaanmu selesai?"

"Aku benar-benar menghawatirkanmu, pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku hanya perlu mengirim kopian laguku, semoga ini akan digunakan." Jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum pada pria tinggi itu.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum namun menggeleng.

"Aku masih harus mengedit lagu untuk konser disini, mereka tak mengizinkan aku membawa pulang kopian lagunya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia mengerti kemudian dia pergi untuk masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol basement. Kakinya mengetuk bosan, dia mengusap keringatnya sesekali di dahi. Dia merasa sesak dan tak enak badan, lukanya juga lumayan perih sejak tadi.

Langkahnya masuk ke mobil, duduk di kursi kemudi. Dia pulang dengan mobilnya yang diantar oleh supir keluarganya ketika dia siaran karena managernya tak dapat mengantar. Tangannya menyingkap baju hingga dada, memeriksa lukanya yang terasa perih. Beruntung lukanya baik-baik saja, dia menghela nafas dan mulai menghidupkan mobilnya.

BRAK

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, menyisakan gema sepatu di basement yang sepi, berlari menghindari umpatan yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Baekhyun tampak marah sekaligus ketakutan, ketika seorang itu menggebrak jendela mobilnya dan menyisakan cap tangan dengan warna semerah darah.

Dia masuk dengan segera, melaju kencang ke rumahnya dengan degupan jantung yang tak kunjung tenang.

' _Chanyeol, aku pulang ke rumah. Aku takut kau pulang tengah malam.'_

Baekhyun mengabari lewat ponselnya, sedetik setelahnya dia mendapat balasan dari Chanyeol. Dia juga mengingatkan aka nada jadwal pers besok untuk klarifikasi beberapa isu mengenai hubungan dan terror yang mereka dapat.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja, menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melakukan penyerahan bingkisan bersama Baekhyun dihadapan pers secara resmi pada kepolisian sebagai bentuk terima kasih mereka. Setelahnya mereka melakukan sesi tanya jawab dengan wartawan, tangan Baekhyun merayap di bawah meja mencari jemari Chanyeol untuk menelan gugupnya.

" _Everything is fine, love"_ bisik Chanyeol pelan tepat di telinganya.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, mengitari kamera yang menyilaukan matanya untuk melihat mereka satu persatu.

"Kami dengar, Chanyeol ssi begitu ketakutan setelah kejadian kemarin sampai-sampai tak mempercayai siapapun selain teman dan kerabat dekat?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sejujurnya ya, saya khawatir pada keselamatan Baekhyun karena memang targetnya adalah dia."

"Tapi, apa luka yang dialami Baekhyun ssi benar-benar parah sehingga harus mengalami perawatan serius? Banyak media yang menyatakan itu hanya setingan untuk menarik iba para penggemar."

Chanyeol tak menyangka pikir media akan selicik ini, dia melirik pada Baekhyun yang membelalak. Tangannya tak lagi menggenggam, hanya membiarkan posisi tautan mereka seperti itu. Baekhyun menarik tangannya menjauh, menautkan dengan tangannya sendiri dan meremas bajunya. Chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya, memberikan sinyal pada Baekhyun untuk tenang.

"Saya rasa CCTV sudah bayak tersebar karena kepolisian memang telah merilis video asli waktu kejadian. Tidak ada manipulasi maupun hal lainnya, semuanya diungkap dengan jujur sebagaimana mestinya." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah pihak kepolisian yang duduk di pinggir Chanyeol. Dia tampak tegas dalam menjawab, matanya seolah memberikan makian pada si penanya.

Pertanyaan terus berlanjut hingga waktunya habis, Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang setelahnya. Semuanya telah selesai, wartawan memang kerap menggali sesuatu yang negatif untuk menarik dollar. Namun semuanya berhasil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampik dengan bantuan juru bicara kepolisian, mereka mengatakan apa yang memang terjadi. Baik buruknya biarkan orang-orang menilai, toh dengan perlakuan wartawan hari ini pun mereka akan menang.

Baekhyun menampilkan senyum tipisnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan sekama setelah mereka sampai di ruang tunggu. Namun detik berikutnya dia berkeliling dan mengatakan terima kasih seraya membagi kopi pada semua staf yang ada. Mereka menang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **ToBC.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okei,** __ _ini bukan udahan ya. Masih ada lanjutanya. Ini dilanjut lama banget ya? Maapkeun aku ya, dan aku berencana untuk buat akun wattpad._

 _haruskah aku pindah lapak ke wattpad? Atau post di dua-duanya? Aku kepikiran buat nyoba nulis di wattpad yang ampe sekarang belom ngerti cara nge post di wp gimana._

 _._

 _Btw, angka views dan comment jauh banget ya, udah bukan 5-10% dari total pembaca. Apa cuma numpang klik abis itu keluar? Aku nggak ngerti, tapi bagi kalian-kalian yang baca coba tinggalin 100 huruf mah di kolom komentar. wk_


	4. Chapter 3

THIS IS BL STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST LEAVE.

CLICK CLOSE AND DON'T GO BACK IF YOU JUST WANT TO JUDGE ME BY THE ROUGH WAY!

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS, CLICK FAV AND FOLLOW TO GET NOTIFICATION IF THE STORY UPDATE!

.

.

MORE COMMENT, MORE UPDATE!

.

.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

Duduk lemas di bangku ruang tunggu dengan bulir keringat di dahinya. Chanyeol sengaja membawa dokter yang menangani Baekhyun di rumah sakit waktu lalu untuk memastikan kondisi Baekhyun dengan tepat.

"Dia bilang sedikit demam kemarin, apa itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol,

"Eum, apa lukamu terasa sakit atau gatal?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lelaki itu memberinya tatapan menuntut. Mengharuskannya untuk jujur, jadi dia mengangguk dan menunjuk pada luka robek di dadanya.

Dokter memeriksanya, melihat lukanya dengan serius kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan kasa baru.

"Kurasa ini ditekan, ada memar baru di dekat lukanya. Jadi dia demam memang karena luka, namun malah ditambah dengan menekan lukanya. Seharusnya sudah baik-baik saja, luka tusuknya juga sudah membaik, namun ini hanya robekan malah menjadi yang terparah." Jelas dokternya, menggulung stetoskop dan memasukkannya ke saku.

"Apa dadamu terbentur kemarin atau beberapa waktu sebelumnya?" tanya Dokter Nam pada Baekhyun, pria kecil itu menggeleng.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol mengambil langkah dan memposisikan di hadapannya, menatapnya menuntut untuk mengatakan jujur. Namun Baekhyun tetap menggeleng, semuanya sudah selesai dan alangkah baiknya dia menyembunyikan kejadian kemarin. Lagi pula, mungkin kemarin itu tidak sengaja.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masih tak mempercayainya, Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku mengantuk, duduk di depan komputer dan dadaku mencium ujung meja…"

Chanyeol masih menatapnya, memberikan tatapan yang intens meminta pria yang lebih kecil itu lebih jujur lagi. "….sakit." lanjut Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, setidaknya tidak ada orang lain lagi yang berusaha menyakiti Baekhyun. Dia meminta resep obat dan beberapa saran untuk menangani si hiperaktif ini selama lukanya belum sembuh total.

.

.

.

"C-c-chanyeol ah!" panggil Baekhyun, dia menarik ulur sabuk pengamannya menandakan bahwa dia kurang menyenangi suasana saat itu atau ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan mata yang tak kunjung beradu dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik padanya.

"Apa? Kau memendam sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, kalimatnya menekan pria yang lebih kecil telak, bahu sempit itu sedikit berjengit mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol mengetahui dirinya.

"Ayo pulang ke apartemen saja!" cicit Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol berada di pertigaan, jika dia ambil kiri maka dia akan sampai di dorm, dan jika dia ambil lurus maka mereka akan tidur di apartemen yang mereka beli.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih merasa tak nyaman dengan mereka? Mereka bahkan menghawatirkanmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatapnya, dia menggeleng.

"Aku salah, Chanyeol. Aku masih jadi pengecut yang tak punya muka untuk bertatap muka dengan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, karir kami semua baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan karirmu, semuanya baik dan tak ada kerugian yang ditimbulkan. Sekalipun ada, kau sudah tahu bahwa itu telah tertutup dengan kenaikan saham yang melebihi waktu sebelumnya, tidakkah kau mengerti?" cerca Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit meninggi, dia meremas stir dan tetap berbelok ke kiri untuk sampai pada dorm mereka.

Kecepatannya naik, remasan pada stir juga kian mengencang. Dia tak menyukai ketika Baekhyun kerap menyalahkan dirinya, merasa tak berguna dan selalu menghindari semuanya. Dia ingin mendorong Baekhyun untuk lebih percaya diri dan berhenti untuk menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun nyatanya malah berkaca-kaca ketakutan di kursinya, meremat belt yang terpasang dan menggigit bibirnya. Sesekali dia menyedot pipinya ke dalam, matanya berkeliling dan duduk dengan gusar tak nyaman.

Chanyeol tak dapat menampik itu, terlihat dari sudut matanya tingkah Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang kian mengenang.

Chanyeol menepikan mobil, dia menatap Baekhyun penuh tuntutan dan tersirat kesal di wajahnya. "Semuanya baik, Baekhyun ah. Tak ada yang membencimu, orang-orang tak melakukan itu. Buka matamu dan hadapi semuanya, aku berada di depan untuk menjadi tameng bagimu."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, mengangkat wajahnya dan mengulum bibirnya, dia merasa Chanyeol amat marah kali ini. Pria tinggi itu tak pernah setegas ini sebelumnya. Nafasnya seolah tertarik seluruhnya ketika Chanyeol menempel pada bibirnya dan bermain dengan lembut.

Tangannya meremat pakaian Chanyeol dan ikut mengimbangi gerak bibir tebal yang berada di atas bibirnya itu. Dia menjauh ketika nafasnya mulai sesak, menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya menuntut. Pria ini memintanya untuk berubah dan mendorongnya untuk terus tumbuh dewasa. Dia terlalu manja selama ini, dan dirasa Chanyeol sudah cukup muak dengan sikap pengecutnya.

"Dorm atau—"

"Dorm."

Chanyeol mencuri kecupan pada bibirnya kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya, sedikit banyak dia merasa bersalah telah begitu kasar pada Baekhyun. "Chanyeol~" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa kau merasa muak karena aku manja dan tak dapat menyelesaikan masalahku?" tanya Baekhyun to the point, anak ini cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa terkejut. Namun apa yang disukainya dari Baekhyun adalah hal ini, dia polos dan selalu terbuka. Namun kepribadianya akan menjadi diam ketika dia berada dalam suasana yang tidak disukainya.

"Kau menyelesaikan banyak masalah dengan baik, Baekhyun. Kau penengah di antara semua member, seribu masalah di antara kami kau yang menyelesaikannya. Jangan selalu memikirkan orang lain, dirimu juga butuh keegoisan. Aku mengerti ketika dirimu ketakutan setengah mati kala masalah ini datang, ini pertama bagimu." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesekali.

"Maafkan aku jika caraku terlalu mengejutkan dan kasar bagimu, aku menyesal."

"Aku akan berubah, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol meraakan getaran pada bibii tipis itu kala kalimat pendek itu terucap.

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum, dia selalu bahagia ketika masalah apapun akan cepat selesai jika itu dengan Baekhyun. Namun pengecualian untuk masalah ini karena memang Baekhyun terlalu kaget dan terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan. Dia benar-benar terpojokkan, masalahnya juga datang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Tetap jadi dirimu, Baekhyun. Hanya dorong dirimu untuk lebih berani dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Ayay, Captain!"

Baekhyun berseru seraya membuat gestur hormat dan menampilkan deret gigi rapinya. Ini juga yang Chanyeol suka, Baekhyun selalu menerima saran dengan baik dan dapat mencairkan suasana dengan cepat. Keduanya tertawa, gelak Chanyeol lebih mendominasi, kemudian bergantian dengan gelak tawa Baekhyun yang mendominasi ketika gigi Chanyeol terantuk stir.

"Hk, hehehe. Aku berharap gigimu kena lebih sering." Ucap Baekhyun di sisa tawanya.

"Eoh?"

"Jadi tidak ada yang gigit bibir dan 'sesuatu'ku kapanpun itu."

"Anak kita akan gigit dadamu di masa depan, ada penggantiku."

"Dadaku terluka, bebekas. Jadi dia tak mau gigit." Balas Baekhyun.

"Berarti aku yang akan menggigitmu selamanya."

"Kau kan sudah ompong, Chanyeol. Aku bilang kan kau akan lebih sering terantuk stir, gigimu habis. Aku bisa tenang."

"Berhenti bahas hal ini, Baekhyun. Kita pulang ke dorm dan tak mungkin membuat member lain tak bisa tidur." Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghentikan percakapan ini.

"Makanya jangan lakukan!"

"Kau mengingatkanku!"

"Aku punya luka tusuk dan goresan panjang di dada, masih perlu bed rest."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, si kecil Baekhyun bahkan menggunakan hal mengerikan itu di candaan mereka. Dia benar-benar membuat semuanya ringan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun datang dengan gugup sekalipun tadi dia sudah tersenyum dan saling melempar candaan, Chanyeol tahu pria kecil di sampingnya ini gugup. Tapi Baekhyun menyembunyikannya, dia tak ingin Chanyeol marah lagi, dia tak ingin membuat Chanyeol muak. Dan Chanyeol tahu itu, wajah Baekhyun jelas kentara tertekannya.

"Fighting, Bobohu!" bisik Chanyeol seraya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya membuat gestur 'semangat' dengan kepalan tangan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia punya Chanyeol.

Pintu terbuka, beberapa orang di ruang tamu menoleh, Sehun dengan keripik di pangkuan, Jongdae dengan kopi di tangannya dan Kyungsoo dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Wasseo? Hey, kemari dan duduk bersama. Kami menonton film Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongdae, dia menepuk sebelahnya yang kosong.

Baekhyun tersenyum, melangkah lebih dekat dengan kekehan kecil ketika melihat Sehun mengaduh menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Namun kegugupannya masih kentara, tangannya tak lepas dari Chanyeol, menarik laki-laki itu untuk tetap disampingnya.

"Apa lukamu membaik?" tanya Jongdae.

"Ya, mulai mengering." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Apa itu terasa sakit, hyung?" tanya Sehun polos.

Semuanya menghela nafas, menatap Sehun jengah. Pertanyaan Sehun merupakan retorik yang tak berbobot.

"Tidak ada rasanya sama sekali. Sekalipun robek juga, itu terasa menggelitik." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada meledek, dia mulai melupakan masalahnya dan merasa ringan dengan suasananya.

"Aah~ pasti kau tertawa ketika dokter menjahit lukamu." Kini Suho datang dengan menimpali percakapan mereka, ada perasan jeruk di tangannya. Dia tertawa dengan leluconnya, namun tak ada yang tertawa selain dirinya.

"Hyung…."

"Eumm, leluconmu tak lucu sama sekali." Kyungsoo menimpali Sehun yang sama speechless nya dengan orang-orang. Suasana hening beberapa detik, tak ada yang menimpali lelucon yang tak berbobot itu, namun ledakan tawa terdengar kemudian, menertawakan Suho yang memerah malu.

"Hyung, aku harap kau tak bicara lagi." Kali ini Jongdae yang bicara,

"Ah! Dimana yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol,

"Mereka punya jadwal." Jawab Suho, kali ini di tak lagi berbicara hal lucu.

Percakapan mulai terbentuk, lama-lama menjadi pembicaraan abstrak yang tak bermutu dengan gelak tawa dan lemparan keripik. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, mereka memesan banyak makanan dengan kartu kredit Chanyeol yang menjadi tumbal.

Baekhyun telah jatuh tertidur di paha Chanyeol sejak tadi dan tampak tak terganggu dengan bisingnya tawa mereka. Malah dia yang membuat semua orang terawa ketika dia mengikik seperti anjing beberapa kali ketika dia tertidur.

Ketika semuanya lelah tertawa, tak ada lagi bahan percakapan dan perut rasanya mulai lapar, semuanya diam. Sehun yang berlari kecil ke dapur dan mencari makanan pengganjal kembali dengan sebatang cokelat yang telah patah.

"Aku hanya dapat ini, kita terlalu sibuk kemarin. Tak ada yang beli makanan." Keluh Sehun,

"Omong-omong, ini jadwalmu untuk beli makanan." Celutuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa alasanmu kali ini, Sehun?" tanya Jongdae. Dia hafal betul Sehun terlalu menyayangi uangnya, menabung untuk beli barang kesukaannya dan mengemis untuk ditlaktir pada yang lebih tua darinya. Dan ketika giliran dia berbelanja, dia akan beralasan, entah itu dia belum mendapat gajinya atau uangnya habis dia belikan topi.

"Tidak ada alasan, Jongdae hyung pasti menyerangku." Jawab Sehun.

Semuanya terkekeh, Sehun mengalah kali ini karena hyung nya berada dalam mood untuk menindasnya. Ketika mulut Chanyeol mulai terbuka, Sehun memutar matanya untuk mencari objek yang akan dia jadikan topik untuk mengalihkan serapah si tiang listrik itu.

"Baekhyun hyung tidur!" Sehun mengatakannya dengan cepat, kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa dia berkeringat?" tanya Kyungsoo. Suho mendekat padanya dengan membawa tisu, mengelap keringat di dahi dan leher pria yang tertidur itu.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan bantal yang ada di pahanya, membiarkan kepala Baekhyun langsung bertumpu pada pahanya. Terasa hangat, dia memeriksa kening Baekhyun kemudian mengangkatnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun benar-benar demam, dia tak mengatakan apapun dan membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, menyalakan penghangat dan menyelimutinya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho, semuanya menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dia terantuk meja, dadanya memar tepat di lukanya." Ucap Chanyeol,

"Woow, dia terlalu aktif." Timpal Jongdae.

"Kukira dia akan diam setelah dapat luka seperti itu." Celutuk Kyungsoo, dia heran dengan orang yang selalu tersenyum itu. Melempar candaan, jahil kesana kesini dan berteriak sambil berjoget dihadapan semua orang.

"Apa hyung percaya dia terantuk meja?" tanya Sehun, semuanya diam. Tatapan tertuju pada Chanyeol, memberikan tatapan tanya. Pasalnya Baekhyun senang menipu, dan Sehun yang selalu dia tipu. Wajar jika anak itu yang tak begitu mudah dengan apa yang dia dengar soal Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa seharusnya dia tak percaya dengan alasan seperti itu.

"Kurasa~ tidak." Jawab Chanyeol agak lama. Dia kemudian melangkah ke kamar dan mengambil ponsel Baekhyun, membuka pesan dan media sosialnya. Memeriksa deretan pesan yang kebanyakan dari nomor tak dikenal itu.

"Tak ada yang menyeramkan selain pesan-pesan sasaeng." Sehun berkomentar.

Jari Jongdae bergerak untuk ikut menyentuh layar, menahan gerak jemari Chanyeol pada layar. Dia kemudian membuka satu pesan yang berisi susunan huruf acak, dia tak megerti. Dia melihatnya dengan serius walau dia tak mengerti apapun.

Sudah banyak pesan dari nomor itu, dia melihat pesan sebelumnya, berisikan hal yang sama. Dan Baekhyun pernah membalasnya sekali dengan deretan huruf acak yang sama, Chanyeol segera melihat tanggalnya, ini dikirim sejak Baekhyun siuman. Pesan ini belum lama, namun sudah tenggelam dengan pesan-pesan yang lain yang tak berguna.

"Seseorang masih mengganggunya." Celutuk Sehun.

Chanyeol meremat ponsel kekasihnya itu, emosinya terasa memuncak, Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tanggal 25, apa itu terjadi sebelum penangkapan?"

Penangkapan pelaku tanggal 26, emosi Chanyeol mereda.

"Ya, ini terjadi sebelum penangkapan." Jawab Chanyeol merasa lega, semuanya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun ke tempatnya setelah mengirimkan pesan itu ke nomor teleponnya dan menghapusnya dengan cepat. Sejujurnya, dia tak begitu merasa lega, masih banyak yag mengganjalnya. Dia tak begitu yakin Baekhyun baik dibalik punggungnya.

"Baekhyun akan marah jika tahu aku membuka ponselnya." Ujar Chanyeol pelan. Semua member terlihat murung ketika kembali, melihat Chanyeol tampak stress dan mulutnya terkunci seketika. Dia tampak berpikir, dan semuanya mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Mungkin kita harus buat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia tak melakukan hal yang salah." Celutuk Jongdae, dia menyodorkan ponselnya ke tengah, mencari berita di Naver dan mengambil screenshotnya. Dia juga tak lupa untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada komentar baik yang penggemar kirim di portal berita dan trending dunia yang menunjukkan dukungan untuk Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang membencinya, itulah yang harus mereka tunjukkan pada Baekhyun yang merajuk.

Semuanya memposting di galeri grup chat mereka, memberi sindiran halus pada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Cukup lama sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing, hingga Jongin dan yang lainnya datang dengan banyak makanan di kantung yang mereka bawa.

"Makan lagi?" Sehun tampak malas, dia ingin menunjukkan perutnya di konser.

"Tak perlu makan jika tak mau." Balas Kai seraya meraih paha ayam.

Sehun mencebik, meraih burger dan soda. Menggigit makananya membelakangi Jongin.

.

.

.

Paginya cukup produktif, dia sudah olahraga dan masak sarapan untuk membernya, dia juga sudah mandi dan keramas. Tubuhnya begitu segar, dia merasa paginya begitu sempurna. Pekerjaannya rampung, Sehun dan Suho tak seberantakan kemarin-kemarin di dapur. Kemasan makanan telah masuk ke tong sampah dan dipisah antara sampah basah dan kering, mereka melakukannya.

Dia bergerak untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dan memberinya teh hangat atau mungkin obat untuk demamnya, Chanyeol menitipkan obat yang dokter beri pada mereka semua, meminta semua member untuk mengingat letak obat Baekhyun dan kapan dia harus minum.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Kyungsoo, kepalanya melongok ke dalam. Merasa tak ada jawaban, dia mulai melangkah masuk dan menangkap bahwa tak ada siapapun di kasur. Setahunya Baekhyun belum keluar kamar sejak kemarin malam. Tapi sekarang menghilang dengan bekas selimut yang tak dirapikan.

"Baekhyun hyung?" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi, merasa tak ada jawaban, dia memeriksa kamar mandi. Tak ada siapapun, jadi Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dan menghampiri siapapun yang ditemuinya.

"Jongin ah, Xiu hyung, dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Huh? Dia ada di kamarnya, belum keluar sejak malam." Jawab Jongin setelah menyesap yoghurtnya.

"Apa Chanyeol hyung tidur bersamanya tadi malam?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sampai pukul satu malam, setelahnya dia harus membantu Jongdae recording album barunya." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo berkerut, dia kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin tanpa berkata lagi. Memeriksa ulang kamarnya, berpindah ke kamar lain namun sama sekali tak menemukan apapun.

"Apa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun?" tanya Xiumin, Jongin menatapnya heran. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku bangun masih ada Baekhyun hyung di kasurnya."

Semuanya mulai heran, panik juga mulai menyerang. Kyungsoo kembali mengitari tiap ruangan, namun kali ini lebih gusar. Pikirannya mulai bercabang, dan ketika Jongin memekik keras di kamarnya, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan cepat.

Sehun yang masih tidur juga ikut terbangun dan menghampiri asal suara, melihat kerumunan tiga orang dan Baekhyun tertidur dengan wajah pucat dan bibir diplester, jarum suntik masih menempel di lengan kanannya, bersama obat di tabung suntikannya, belum di tekan, mungkin obatnya belum masuk, tangannya terikat dan kakinya juga dalam keadaan yang sama.

Baekhyun terlihat mengerikan, dan ini merupakan hal yang menyeramkan yang pernah mereka lihat secara nyata.

"Hk, hk" Baekhyun menatap mereka, menggeleng ketika Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo mencabut jarum suntiknya perlahan, mempercayai tangannya yang tak berilmu medis apapun. Sehun dan Xiumin melepas tali. Kemudian Suho melepas plester yang menempel pada bibir tipis itu perlahan.

"Hk, jangan hubungi siapapun!" lirih Baekhyun, dia kemudian bangun dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menghapus air matanya dan menatap mereka memohon.

Sehun tampak tak setuju, namun ketika Jongdae mengatakan mungkin seseorang mengancamnya dan menyarankan semuanya untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun dulu. Baekhyun diberi minum dan dibantu untuk naik ke ranjang, semuanya melingkar dan menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun sampaikan.

"Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, jangan pikirkan. Aku juga terkejut, kuharap semuanya tutup mulut." Lirih Baekhyun pelan, namun bukan itu yang ingin mereka dengar.

"Setidaknya kami dapat membantu, atau mungkin jika Chanyeol-"

"Jangan beritahu dia!" potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Hyung!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun mulai tersulut, menatap Sehun bengis.

"Jangan buat semuanya terancam!" sentak Sehun cepat, Suho menarik tangannya dan memberi kode agar Sehun memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakana pada Baekhyun yang sama tertekannya.

"Aku yang terancam disini! Mereka ingin membunuhku!" Bentak Baekhyun keras, dia bangun dan melempar selimut, lewat melalui celah kecil diantara Xiumin dan Jongdae, menabrak bahunya membuat keduanya tersentak beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dia pergi dengan langkah terhuyung, meringis ketika merasa kakinya kebas dan sekitaran bibirnya begitu perih bekas plester yang tertempel acak.

Sehun menarik nafasnya, bergumam maaf pada semua yang lebih tua darinya itu kemudian berbalik dan menyusul Baekhyun.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, ketika lift telah tertutup, dia menatap kemana Baekhyun akan pergi, kemudian dia berlari melalui tangga darurat. Matanya berputar ketika tak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun.

Matanya berpendar ke segala arah, menangkap ringisan kecil. Kaki beralaskan sandal bergambar ular merah itu melangkah menumpu pada tembok sesekali.

"Hyung!" Sehun berseru, berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya.

Baekhyun berbalik, melayangkan satu bogeman pada pipi Sehun namun tak cukup keras. Tak cukup untuk membuatnya tersungkur, dia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang nyatanya tak tega memukulnya, dia tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku akan tutup mulut, maafkan aku. Jika butuh bantuan, aku siap." Bisik Sehun pelan.

"Jangan berlagak seperti dewasa, anak kecil." Ledek Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Dia berpikir alangkah tak pantasnya dia sungguhan marah pada Sehun, dia hanya takut dan emosi.

Sehun mengambil alih kunci mobil Baekhyun dan mempersilakan pria kecil itu untuk duduk di kursi penumpang, dia mengemudi, membawa Baekhyun pada imbalan permintaan maafnya.

Berakhir dengan mereka meminum kopi bersama, mereka berbaikan dengan cepat. Sehun dan Baekhyun pergi ke apotek bersama, membeli plester dan antibiotic untuk luka Baekhyun, mereka juga membeli salep untuk memar untuk bekas ikatan di tangan dan kaki Baekhyun.

"Itu membuatmu harus rehat." Celutuk Sehun seraya menunjuk pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang membiru.

"Ini bisa ditutup, aku tak perlu lama-lama vakum."

"Chanyeol hyung akan marah jika tahu kau mengatakan itu."

Baekhyun tak menanggapi, kembali ke dorm dan beristirahat dengan si maknae yang menginginkan satu ranjang dengannya.

"Hyung, aku sungguhan tidur dengan memelukmu, ya. Nanti pagi kau harus tetap ada di pelukanku!" pinta Sehun, Baekhyun mengerti, bukan itu yang ingin Sehun katakan. Ini menyangkut kejadian tadi pagi yang sebenarnya membuatnya takut juga, namun dia berusaha menekan semuanya dan menguburnya dengan kata 'baik-baik saja'.

"Peluk aku sampai kau puas, bocah! Dengan begitu orang jahat tak akan berani menyentuhku!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak masalah ketika dirinya menemukan Sehun menempel pada Baekhyun ketika dia menyelesaikan syutingnya, anak itu memang selalu begitu jika ada maunya. Semalam dia merangkak ke ranjang dan tidur dengan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, berdempat di kasur dengan Baekhyun yang paling kecil di tengah, tapi ketika mendengar Sehun mengigau, melihat dahi anak itu berkeringat dan mengibaskan tangannya, Chanyeol pindah ke kamar Suho untuk tidur, tak lagi merecoki mereka yang mulai kegerahan.

"Apa pagimu menyenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memegangi perutnya usai bercanda dengan Sehun.

"Hu-uh, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Baekhyun balik, Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia kemudian membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya, hanya tersisa mereka dan Jongin di dorm, yang lainnya memiliki jadwal masing-masing.

"Jongin akan bangun siang, jadi-"

"Kita akan memasak sarapan!" Potong Baekhyun cepat, dia tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, namun Chanyeol mungkin akan mengintrogasinya ketika melihat memar di pergelangan tangan, lengan dan pergelangan kakinya. Chanyeol harus menekan kemauannya, melirik pada bawahnya yang bernasib malang karena Baekhyun jelas menolaknya memberi waktu. Namun pria kecil itu tetap tampak tak peduli, dia tak ingin memarnya terlihat.

"Baekhyun, kau cukur?" tanya Chanyeol, mengelus philtrum Baekhyun yang terlihat lembut dari hari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengelus philtrumnya, ini bukan cukur.

"Ya, aku bercukur bersama Sehun kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun, berusaha untuk mengalihkan fokusnya pada hal lain.

Kemarin mulutnya ditempeli lakban dan plester tak beraturan.

"Apa kau salah pakai krim cukur?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, menelisik pada bekas merah di sekitar mulut Baekhyun, pria kecil itu mengangguk, mengiyakan saja.

Baekhyun membahas hal lain, dia terus menanyai Chanyeol soal ini itu, membuat pria itu terkadang harus ekstra sabat ketika Baekhyun tak berhenti bertanya. Namun, ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk melepas calana panjang dan kaus kakinya, melepas baju panjang yang menenggelamkan kedua pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun malah terlihat marah membuat Chanyeol memilih untuk diam.

"Maafkan aku, biasanya kau hanya pakai celana dalam. Ini aneh bagiku." Tutur Chanyeol lembut, menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Dia ingin mengisi energi sebelum syuting pukul sepuluh nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai tak khawatir meninggalkan Baekhyun dan membiarkan anak itu berkeliaran sendiri atau hanya dengan managernya, lukanya juga sembuh total dan Baekhyun mulai muncul dengan memulai siaran gaming-nya, dia banyak mendapatkan dukungan membuatnya pulang dengan senyum lebar.

Sekarang semuanya tengah bersiap untuk tampil di acara penghargaan, namun Baekhyun malah menangis karena dia belum diizinkan untuk menari. Yang dilakukannya malah memposting kekesalannya karena belum diperbolehkan menari, dia ingin menyapa penggemar dengan keringat dan nafas yang terengah usai menari, penggemar selalu menyukai keadannya yang menurutnya sedang jelek-jeleknya seperti itu.

Ketika semuanya telah selesai, Baekhyun tak tidur di jok belakang bersama ponselnya.

"Lain kali tinggalkan aku saja di dorm!" rutuk Baekhyun, Suho dan Sehun menengok ke belakang, melihat Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya, naik ke kursi dan mencebik.

Mereka hanya menatapnya jengah, Sehun melempar kaus kakinya ke belakang membuat Baekhyun menjerit. Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang tengah tertidur ikut merutuk bersama Baekhyun, menyalahkan Baekhyun yang terlalu berisik.

"Tutup mulutmu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, kalimat seperti itu merupakan sirine bahaya dari Baekhyun. Bisa saja anak iu merajuk dalam waktu yang lama membuatnya rugi sendiri.

Mereka turun dari mobil dengan wajah mengantuk, tak peduli tatanan rambut mereka dan hanya terus melangkah sampai ranjang. Untuk gosok gigi dan mencuci wajah, hanya Suho yang melakukannya, hanya dia yang peduli pada wajahnya.

Besok mereka ada jadwal masing-masing, berpencar dan meninggalkan beberapa orang kesepian di dorm seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi hanya Baekhyun tersisisa, diam di depan televisi bersama keripik singkong di pangkuannya. Dia hampir mati kebosanan, ketika bibirnya mencebik karena tak ada apapun yang menarik di portal berita, tenggorokannya seolah ditonjok keras sampai dia pengap sendiri. Dia selalu ingin mengutuk semua orang yang terlalu menganggapnya lemah, menyuruhnya terus beristirahat dan beristirahat. Dia muak terus diam, tak memiliki teman untuk bermain dan ketika dia merengek, Chanyeol akan terus menyuruhnya istirahat.

Tangannya meraih ponsel, ternyata ada notifikasi dari grup mereka. Sudah cukup lama, namun Baekhyun baru saja membukanya. Mereka mengirim banyak screenshot artikel tentang dukungan untuknya, mereka berbincang banyak soal dirinya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum, bersyukur memiliki teman yang mendukungnya penuh.

Jemarinya bergerak ke aplikasi lain, menyentuh aplikasi pencarian. Belum sempat dirinya mengetik, namanya menjadi bahasan teratas.

Dua detik yang lalu, berita tentang dirinya berkelahi dengan Sehun di basement waktu lalu diposting.

Baekhyun membaca dengan seksama, berita itu hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya memukul Sehun lalu meninggalkan si maknae disana dan pergi dengan mobilnya. Jelas namanya yang dikenal salah, berita itu tak sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dirinya berbaikan. Semuanya akan salah paham.

"Se-sehun ah" lirih Bekhyun ketika telepon telah tersambung dengan Sehun. Namun anak itu malah tertawa, dia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun jangan menghawatirkan apapun.

Pembicaraannya dengan Sehun cukup melegakan karena anak itu mengajaknya untuk meluruskan berita yang tersebar. Dadanya naik turun teratur, merasa rileks. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, membeli kopi atau hal lain yang ditemukannya nanti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol menghubunginya.

" _Baekhyunee, kau dimana? Apa semuanya baik? Tuhan, kau tetaplah di dorm! Hubungi kakakmu atau kakakku atau siapapun yang kau percaya sayang-"_

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan selesai. Sehun akan menyelesaikannya bersamaku ketika dia pulang nanti." Jawab Baekhyun,

" _Aku-"_

"Tetap di tempat kerjamu, Chanyeol! Aku tak apa-apa!" bentak Baekhyun cepat, dia menyesap stroberi smoothie yang dia beli tadi.

"Aku sampai sekarang bisa jalan-jalan dan membeli minuman, makan di restoran, semuanya bisa kulakukan seperti biasa. Jangan berlebihan!"

Chanyeol mengatakan ya dengan nada rendah, dia menutup sambungannya setelah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada pria yang lebih kecil itu. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya berat, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berkeliling. Diam-diam dia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol begitu menghawatirkannya, jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 5 tahun, tapi rasanya masih sama.

Kakinya berhenti dia sebuah toko musik, dia memilah satu gitar, berencana untuk membelikan Chanyeol satu. Dia menghubungi Chanyeol dan bertanya merk apa kira-kira yang diinginkannya, dia tak pintar memilih. Dan pria itu mengatakannya secara gamblang, tak mengira bahwa kekasihnya ada di toko musik dan berencana untuk merogoh koceknya untuk sebuah gitar.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika gitar yang ia beli telah ia beri stiker, menulis alamat managernya untuk kiriman gitar yang ia beli nanti, ia masih ingin jalan-jalan, jadi meminta si penjaga toko untuk mengantarkan gitarnya.

Dia keluar dengan perasaan yang ringan, menyusuri trotoar dengan lompatan kecil. Sesekali dia menendang batu kerikil yang dekat dengan kakinya.

"Menyenangkan mendapat kepedulian?"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin melirik ke belakang ketika suara itu terdengar terlalu dekat dengannya. Seseorang mendorongnya ke jalan raya, klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring dan berantakan, dirinya berguling di aspal, merasa dirinya akan mati. Dadanya berdentum kencang, dia bahkan tak bernafas, matanya membola bersamaan dengan bunyi panjang klakson kepanikan si pengemudi.

Namun tangan kekar menariknya ke pinggir jalan, membawanya dalam pelukan usai memungut topi hitam yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

.

.

.

 **Hi,** ini udah di edit. Lebih panjang dan mungkin lebih baik dari sebelumnya –aku bakal berusaha untuk itu di tiap chapternya.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah meninggalkan komentar. Terlebih yang ngasih koreksi, aku sadar betul ff ini ditulis pas ujian. Dimana titik kegabutanku di asrama mencapai angka tertinggi dan gak tau harus ngapain –jangan ditiru soal aku yang belajar mepet waktu tidur. Sekarang bisa dibilang mood nulis aku lagi baik, soalnya lagi di rumah. Wkwkwk.

Sekian ku berbacod, don't forget to review, follow and fav.


	5. Chapter 4

Nafasnya memburu, naik turun dengan cepat seiring dengan bibirnya yang memucat. Tangannya mencengkeram baju yang kini menempel dengan badannya, pelukannya terasa amat erat. Jaraknya pun terkikis, hingga deru nafas menyapu wajahnya. Rambut lepeknya menempel di dahi, hidungnya kembang kempis menarik nafas yang banyak.

Ketika dia memeluk, menghirup dan memandang dengan dongakan kepalanya. Detik itu dia menyadari sesuatu, dorongan keras membuatnya mundur ke belakang dan terpental kemudian. Denging klakson yang ribut terdengar singkat, sisanya kesakitan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kenyataan bahwa bukan Chanyeol yang memeluknya baru saja menghentaknya, belum selesai dengan terkejutnya, dia kini tengah berguling di jalanan, menjadi objek menarik bagi pejalan kaki dan meninggalkan jejak merah di sekitar tubuhnya.

Pekikan kaget menjadi awal keributan, dia dirundung masa. Semuanya berkeliling dan berbisik sana sini, sibuk menghubungi ambulans dan beberapa menangis.

Dia masa bodoh dengan semuanya, sakitnya tak tertahankan. Entah akan bangun atau tidak, dia tetap memejamkan matanya, kesakitannya menenggelamkan sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya gila, kabar mengenai kecelakaan Baekhyun membuatnya pusing. Manajernya mengatakan pelakunya langsung di tangkap lima belas menit setelah kejadian, namun bukan itu poinnya. Pikirannya tetap pada Baekhyun, separah apa lukanya hingga dokter mengharuskannya untuk menjalani operasi dan itu nyatanya tak selesai dalam dua tiga jam.

Pria jangkung itu mendapat kabar dua jam setelah kecelakaan, dengan dalih tak ingin memecah konsentrasi syutingnya, dan dia disini telah duduk-berdiri-duduk dan terus seperti itu dengan kecemasan kian membesar selama tiga jam. Artinya lima jam, operasinya tak kunjung selesai.

"Chanyeol ah," Suho memanggilnya, menepuk satu kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengerang kecil.

"Ini gila, salahku merasa aman dan menurutinya menarik semua guard dan membiarkannya keluar. Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu dari luar, mengganti password dorm dan membiarkannya menangis dan marah padaku karena dia tak dapat keluar. Ugh! Itu lebih baik daripada dia harus mengalami ini."

Kaki panjangnya menekuk, menempatkan wajah diantara keduanya dan dia mulai merasa air matanya jatuh. Kawan-kawannya mengatakan itu tidak benar, bukan salahnya dan berbagai kalimat untuk menampik racauannya itu ia dengar dari banyak bibir.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh, melihat manajernya memberi isyarat untuk menghampirinya. Dia keluar dari lingkaran, mendekat pada lelaki yang senantiasa mengatur jadwalnya itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau berkelahi dengan Baekhyun?" tanyanya, Sehun mengernyit dan menggeleng.

"Ini apa? Kenapa Baekhyun memukulimu di basement?"

Ah, kejadian itu. Dia ingat. Namun mereka tidak berkelahi, Baekhyun memang memukulnya, persis seperti apa yang ada di foto. Namun mereka tidak berkelahi, atau Baekhyun memukulinya. Hey! Bukankah dirinya berakhir dengan jalan-jalan dan tidur dengan Baekhyun?

"Hyung, Ba-Baekhyun memang memukulku. Tapi itu karena aku terlalu kurang ajar padanya, tapi dia tak sungguh-sungguh memukulku, bahkan pipiku tak terasa sakit. Kami pergi jalan-jalan setelahnya, kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun, dia mengambil alih ponsel dan membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di layar.

Selesai, dia mengembalikan ponselnya. Menggeleng kuat dan mengatakan bahwa itu tak benar sama sekali. Baekhyun selalu menjadi pembela ketika dirinya dihakimi hyungnya yang lain, dia tak pernah mengatai Sehun hal-hal buruk seperti yang dilakukan Jongin atau Chanyeol, dia hanya memakinya dengan hal konyol yang pernah dia lakukan.

Baekhyun memang selalu menolak menemaninya tidur, tapi dialah yang membukakan gorden agar dia dan Suho bangun, memanggilnya dengan lembut dengan usapan pada dahinya sampai dia bangun. Bisa dikatakan, Baekhyun merupakan seorang yang tak mungkin menyakitinya. Diantara semuanya, Baekhyun nomor dua setelah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung baik padaku! Bisakah hyung membersihkan ini? Aku akan melakukannya, jadi bantu aku." Ujar Sehun membara, manajernya tersenyum penuh arti. Dia tahu Baekhyun baik, selalu menjadi penengah dan perisai bagi Sehun.

"Ayo tulis klarifikasimu!"

"Klarifikasi apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, kebetulan dia lewat untuk ke toilet sejenak.

"H-huh? Na-nanti aku bicarakan pada semuanya, hyung. Sekarang lebih baik temani Chanyeol hyung dan keluarga Baek-hyung." Jawab Sehun, Kyungsoo yang memang tak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan panjang, melanjutkan jalannya ke toilet. Wajahnya boleh saja datar, namun rasa penasaran dan kekhawatirannya kian menyesak. Dia mendengar soal Baekhyun, klarifikasi Sehun dan pukul memukul. Namun dia belum menemukan titik terangnya.

Buang air nyatanya mendadak hilang, digantikan dengan rasa cemas kian memuncak. Pada akhirnya membasuh wajahlah yang Kyungsoo lakukan, kemudian pergi keluar dan kembali bergabung dengan member lainnya.

Dokter bersama antek-anteknya keluar dengan pakaian yang telah rapi, bukan lagi parasut biru yang higienis, ketika itulah ibu Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dan merosotnya Chanyeol dengan bersandar pada tembok.

' _Byun Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan di kepala dan retak tiga tulang dada kanan. Tulang kering dan dua jari kaki juga patah, dia sempat kejang dan muntah, karena itu kami mengobservasi jaringan saraf dan tengkoraknya. Untuk sementara ini Byun Baekhyun masih kritis, kita akan terus mengobservasi perkembangannya.'_

Kalimat itu terngiang di masing-masing kepala, tak ada yang bicara. Pandangan yang sempat teralihkan pada Nyonya Byun yang tak sadarkan diri dan dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat, kini kembali pada kekosongan. Semuanya diam sebelum Xiumin dan Suho membawa satu persatu bahu mereka untuk saling memeluk, terakhir yang dibawa mendekat adalah Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan bantuan tertua.

"Ini bukan kesalahan siapapun, tak ada yang menginginkan kecelakaan. Sekarang, fokuskan diri kalian dengan berdoa untuk kesembuhan Baekhyun. Jangan bersedih berlarut-larut dan mengabaikan kesehatan kalian juga, cukup Baekhyun yang kesakitan. Dia akan semakin sakit jika tahu kalian mengabaikan diri kalian sendiri. Ingat itu!" ujar Xiumin, mengusap bahu mereka satu persatu.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" dia memanggil sedikit membentak karena Chanyeol tampak kosong, yang tertinggi kemudian melihatnya, mengikat dalam kontak mata dan menyalurkan kesedihannya yang besar.

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Xiumin, Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk pelan dan membawa pandangannya pada lantai.

Kakinya bergerak keluar dari lingkaran dan membawa dirinya untuk ke tempat lain guna menenangkan dirinya. Tak ingat bahwa dia seharusnya memberitahu guard untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan karena disini banyak wartawan. Dia pergi dari teman-temannya yang mengerti bahwa dia butuh untuk sendiri, keadaan yang berkabung membuat orang tak terpikirkan soal keamanan, semuanya panik dan menanti Baekhyun dipindahkan ke ruangan yang dimana dapat dikunjungi oleh semua orang walau tidak harus semuanya masuk dan berembuk menontoni orang yang terluka parah itu.

Helaan nafas terdengar menyedihkan diantara riuh wartawan di beberapa titik. Chanyeol menenggelamkan diri dibaik pintu tangga darurat, mengusap wajahnya dan menunduk. Belum lama ia berdiri disana, suara tepak sepatu beradu dengan lantai membuatnya mengadah, seornag wanita berpakaian formal dan lelaki menenteng kamera di belakangnya, dengan identitas yang dikalungkan tampak jelas bahwa mereka wartawan.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak harus menanggapi, namun mereka mendesaknya untuk menjawab. Pintu ditahan ketika dia keluar, pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang. Ketika dia sedikit mendorong cameraman dengan bahunya dari pintu, cahaya terang lorong rumah sakit begitu memebakar semangatnya untuk melawan.

"Jadi benar bahwa Baekhyun-ssi memukul Sehun berulang dan kemudian menabrakkan diri beberapa saat setelah artikelnya keluar?"

Pertanyaan tajam wanita itu menohok Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu diam beberapa saat. Dan ketika pintu tertutup kembali –dengan dorongan pria pendek pembawa kamera, dia seolah dipukul kembali dan didorong pada dunia nyata.

"Jadi benar bahwa Baekhyun-ssi memukul Sehun berulang dan kemudian menabrakkan diri beberapa saat setelah artikelnya keluar?"

Wanita itu mengulang ucapan yang sama, dia mungkin menghapalnya sebelum ini. Chanyeol mengernyit dan memberikan tatapan tanya, dahinya berkerut bersama tatapannya yang menajam.

"Apa perlu aku mengambil jalur hukum atas kalimatmu saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ancaman, namun nyatanya wanita itu tak takut dengan gertakan seperti itu.

"Anda tidak akan menang sekalipun uang anda terlalu banyak, buktinya sudah sangat jelas dan menyebar. Masyarakat tak akan buta sekalipun aku divonis penjara karena pencemaran nama baik. Mereka sudah tahu siapa yang buruk, teguh pada pendiriannya karena buktinya sudah terlalu banyak untuk meyakinkan seisi Korea."

Chanyeol tak sekalipun menangkap masalahnya, dia semakin mengerutkan dahi mendengar pernyataan yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati itu. Dia tak menjawab, masih berpikir memang ada apa dengan dirinya dan Baekhyun atau member lain. Semenit berlalu, menguji kesabaran si wartawan wanita yang tak sabaran.

Kekehan remeh terdengar, kemudian wanita itu memberi mic pada cameramannya.

"Ini off cam, kita melakukannya tanpa publishing dalam bentuk video. Tapi bisakah kau menanggapi masalah ini seperti halnya kau mengatasi masalah kemarin? Kau menempati garda terdepan dalam pembelaan kekasihmu." Kalimatnya terdengar sarkastik dan meremehkan, dilihat dari wajahnya wanita itu tak berpihak pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha menekan emosinya, wartawan cukup berbahaya bagi kehidupan orang-orang seperti dirinya. Oh! Bahkan Chanyeol tak yakin yang kini dihadapannya wartawan sungguhan, penggemar bar bar punya banyak cara untuk melakukan penggalian informasi semacam ini. Wajahnya dia buat sedatar mungkin, berubah menjadi mengintimidasi dan dia membuka mulutnya sebelum dia benar-benar menyingkirkan cameraman dari pintu dan pergi dari sana.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mengambil jalur hukum atas semua ini." Desis Chanyeol, dalam dirinya masih banyak kebingungan sebenarnya. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dia katakan tadi, itu hanya bentuk pembelaan. Entah itu berkaitan dengan masalah yang ada atau tidak, masuk akal dikatakan atau tidak dalam situasi yang tidak diketahuinya, dia tak berpikir lebih banyak tadi.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, menghampiri teman-temannya yang terlihat was was ketika Baekhyun di dorong keluar dari ruang operasi dengan banyak alat di tubuhnya, terbaring dengan kondisi menyakitkan.

"Hyung, aku telah membuat video klarifikasinya dan mengunggah foto kami hari itu." Sehun berujar tiba-tiba.

Semuanya dalam keadaan bingung, terlebih Chanyeol yang mendapat kebingungan dua kali sampai detik ini. Suho, pemimpin yang cepat tanggap akhirnya menggiring anggotanya untuk duduk di ruang tunggu dan memberi kode agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Dia juga meminta beberapa guard untuk memantau sekitar selama mereka berbincang, dia melakukan itu karena melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak terlihat senang dengan apa yang dia katakan. Atau mungkin, dia takut pada amarah Chanyeol yang mudah tersulut di keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol, menatap Sehun tajam membuat termuda menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ja-jangan marah padaku, coba cek sns kalian dan berikan tanggapannya, aku akan meluruskan semuanya." Ucap Sehun, dia merasa dipojokkan oleh tatapan semua yang lebih tua darinya. Tak ada satupun yang dapat dikatakan 'tatapan; Sehunnie, kami tak akan memarahimu'.

Chanyeol terfokus ada ponselnya, membaca tiap kata yang dia lihat. Sekarang dia mengerti semuanya, mengapa semua orang menyalahkan Baekhyun seklipun kecelakaan parah itu terjadi. Melihat bagaimana Sehun hampir menangis di video klarifikasi yang dia unggah di akun pribadinya, dia juga merasa sedih sendiri. Matanya melirik pada Sehun yang menunduk, memilin bajunya cemas seraya melipat bibirnya ke dalam.

Dia sadar, bahwa Sehun selalu di pojokkan dan diintimidasi oleh mereka dalam beberapa masalah yang terkadang bukan ulahnya.

PUK

"Terima kasih banyak, anak kecil. Aku bangga padamu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memukul bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun menatapnya binar, merasa ada yang berpihak padanya.

Yang lain menyusul setelahnya, mengacak rambutnya dan memberinya candaan. Dia merasa lega, setidaknya tindakannya kali ini tak membuat mereka was was seperti di konser atau acara lainnya yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bicara kehidupan dibalik kameranya. Dia akui dia memang kadang terlalu jujur dan membuat Suho kuwalahan, namun ternyata kali ini mereka bahkan merasa puas dengan dirinya yang angkat bicara walau dengan wajah memelas menahan tangis. Hey! Demi apapun juga, dia tak tahan untuk tak menangis ketika membahas tuduhan kejam yang menimpa kakaknya bahkan ketika dia sekarat.

"Hey! Maknae ini, jadi lebih berguna huh?" Kini Chen yang merangkulnya. Mereka melirik Baekhyun cukup lama, berharap dan banyak berdoa dalam hati agar dia segera pulih dan dapat menari juga menyanyi.

"Terima kasih pada Sehun yang telah meluruskan kejadian, kita mungkin hanya akan senang sesaat." Celutuk Jongin tanpa melirik, matanya terfokus pada ponselnya.

Chanyeol mengambil alih ponsel berwarna hitam itu dan melihat apa yang sedang Jongin telusuri di ponselnya, kemudian dia membaca kalimat perkalimatnya lamat lamat.

"Hyung?" Kyungsoo penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol lihat, berjinjit dan mencoba mencuri lihat pada benda di tangan si tinggi.

Semuanya diam, Chanyeol merapatkan giginya dengan erat. Gemelutuk geram terdengar. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan mulai meninggalkan mereka, mengatakan pada semuanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan tetap waspada.

Media Play, mereka melakukannya dengan sangat mulus untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah hancur sebelum ini. Chanyeol harus mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini sehingga dia dapat menemukan pelakunya, menghancurkan hidupnya lebih parah dari apa yang dia lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Kakinya menapak cepat mengabsen tiap ubin hingga pintu keluar yang sesak wartawan mendadak ricuh, semua yang ada disana bangkit dan merapat padanya. Dengan pikiran yang kalut, dia melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah, menemukan mobil kakaknya yang baru saja masuk parkiran dan manajernya yang berlari dari pintu lain untuk menghampirinya.

Cukup mudah dia memandang, kakaknya melihat kerumunan yang tak terkondisikan cepat mengerti ketika kepalanya menjulang diantara yang lain. Tinggi badannya memang amat berguna, sedikit lagi dia bebas dari sesaknya kerumunan, manajernya bekerja cepat mendorong mereka menjauh dan segera menuntunnya ke mobil kakaknya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir mengenai apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" sinis kakaknya tak suka. Chanyeol hanya diam memejamkan matanya, "Kupikir aku tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini, noona." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Karena itu kau meninggalkan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol diam, pertanyaan itu seakan menohoknya. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun hanya karena sesuatu yang bermain di kepalanya dan bahkan itu belum tentu benar. Tidak ada bukti, dia hanya berpikir satu nama yang menjadi dalangnya hanya karena tingkahnya terlihat membenci Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Chanyeol, coba pikir dengan matang sebelum bertindak. Baekhyun mungkin membutuhkanmu sekalipun teman-teman kalian ada disana, keluarganya mendapinginya juga. Namun, terakhir Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik yaitu dengan dirimu, kau yang dia pikirkan, kau tahu itu. Soal pelakunya, aku dan keluarga Baekhyun tak tinggal diam. Kami menggunakan kepolisian dan beberapa orang kami yang kami percaya, aku reporter dan kurang lebih aku tahu bagaimana permainan dibalik kata 'hukum'. Jadi kami tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai kepolisian, kau tenanglah, focus pada Baekhyun dan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Yoora pelan, mengelus punggung adiknya yang sedari tadi tegang itu.

Chanyeol diam, punggungnya mundur bersandar pada jok mobil usai membuang nafasnya yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokan. Kakanya mengantarnya kembali ke rumah sakit, melewati pintu yang cukup lenggang dari wartawan dan menyuruhnya untuk mendampingi Baekhyun yang telah dipindah ruangan.

"Hey, agensi tengah memburu akun yang menyebarluaskan rumor pemukulan itu. Mereka juga ikut mengklarifikasi, namun rekaman CCTV masih dicari. File hari dimana Sehun dan Baekhyun itu menghilang, jangan terlalu cemas karena agensi memiliki kekuatan besar." Suho menghampirinya dan memberikan pijitan pada pundaknya.

Chanyeol cukup lega mendengarnya, dia kemudian berterimakasih pada Suho dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak si pemimpin itu sejenak sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun. Jujur saja, dia belum siap melihat Baekhyun terbaring dengan banyak luka dan alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan! Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengalami ini dan sekarang dia merasakannya lagi dengan luka kekasihnya yang lebih parah dari ini.

Bunyi elektrokardiograf terdengar ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan masuk duluan bersama Baekbeom, sementara pria tinggi yang kini tengah bersandar di pundak sang leader itu memejamkan matanya. Mengatur nafas yang terasa mencekik dan tetap mempertahankan matanya untuk terpejam agar air matanya tak meluncur memperlihatkan bagaimana buruknya dia saat ini.

Dia harus ke ruangan Baekhyun, dan dia harus menampilkan tampilan yang baik. Dirinya menekan untuk tak terlihat sedih sekalipun Baekhyun masih tertidur.

"Hai, apa semua alat ini membuatmu kesakitan?" tanya Chanyeol, mengelus lengan Baekhyun dan menyentuh beberapa alat medis yang menempel di tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tahan ya, kau harus kuat. Aku berjanji, aku akan mencari pelakunya dan membalasnya dengan cara yang sama menyedihkannya. Aku berjanji kau akan aman setelah ini, aku juga berjanji akan mengikatmu dan berteriak pada dunia bahwa kau milikku-"

"…maka dari itu, bangunlah." Lanjut Chanyeol melemah, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk kekasihnya yang masih tergolek itu dan menghirup aroma stroberi yang selalu membuatnya tenang itu.

Chanyeol merasakan tepukan di punggungnya, bahunya diangkat untuk tegak kemudian diberikan sebuah pelukan dan elusan lembut di punggung. "Tepati apa yang kau katakan, dengan itu aku akan sangat lega meninggalkan adikku bersamamu." Ujar Baekbeom. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, mengatakan dia akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan dengan tegas membuat Baekbeom takjub pada kesungguhannya. Dengan membiarkan adiknya menetap disini bersama Chanyeol, dia dapat menetap di negara asal istrinya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berubah menggila, sudah hampir sebulan dia menghabiskan waktu sela kerjanya dengan bekerja lagi. Mencari informasi dan memberi intruksi pada beberapa orang yang ia percaya untuk membantunya menyelidiki dalang dibalik terror yang menimpa kekasihnya, terkadang ia lupa tidur. Manajernya berkali-kali menegur ketika mendapati Chanyeol masih bersama laptop dan ponselnya, berkas-berkas berserakan tak luput di sekitarnya.

"Chanyeol," manajernya tampak sudah lelah melihatnya, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghentikan artis yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya kini.

"Jadwalmu 1 jam lagi."

Chanyeol hanya memberikan jempol dan melirikya sesaat, kemudian kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ponselnya berdering, kemudian berbincang dengan serius dengan si penelepon tanpa menghiraukan manajernya. Hela nafas terdengar di tengah heningnya suasana, Chanyeol hanya menahan nafas mendengarnya. Ia tahu manajernya prihatin dengan keadaanya karena memang dia menyadari bagaimana buruknya dia ketika ia menghapus make up nya. Kantung mata tebal berlipat berwarna gelap dengan bibir yang tak lagi segar untuk dilihat. Dia perlu rutin untuk memoles wajah guna menyembunyikan bagaimana menyedihkannya dia sekarang.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, aku akan kembali 30 menit lagi."

"Terima kasih," dia mengucapkannya pelan, memiliki banyak makna dan rasa syukur yang begitu besar beriringan dengan lelahnya. Sejenak ia menghela nafas perlahan dan kembali pada apa yang dia kerjakan. Kembali sibuk menelepon dan mencatat beberapa yang diperlukan.

Dia memang bukan detektif, dia punya banyak uang juga untuk menyewa orang yang bukan dari Lembaga keamanan pemerintah. Chanyeol merogoh sebagian besar gajinya untuk menggaji tim yang dia sewa yang menjadi kumpulan si bringas pemerantas topeng positif kepolisian yang ditunjukkan pada masyarakat. Namun rasa tak cukup tentu membuatnya tak puas, dengan terjunnya dia dan mengetahui apa saja yang mereka kerjakan, dia merasa tenang dan dapat lebih sabar menunggu informasi yang akan mereka dapat di waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Basuh wajahmu dan kita berangkat, Yeol." Sahutan pelan dari bibir pintu menjadi pemecah konsentrasinya. Dia kemudian melipat beberapa kertas dan menaruhnya di map cokelat, kemudian merapikan semua kekacauan yang dia buat. Memungut kertas-kertas dan membersihkan meja dorong yang biasa pasien gunakan untuk makan ke pojok ruangan.

Di luar sudah ada Sehun yang menunggu Baekhyun, pria yang berbeda jauh tingginya dengan Baekhyun itu sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Aku akan menjaganya, ini jadwal pikketku." Gurau Kyungsoo membuat si tinggi terkekeh, ucapan terima kasih kemudian masuk ke telinga yang lebih kecil. Deret gigi ia tampilkan dengan gestur hormat, semuanya lenyap ketika Chanyeol melangkah dengan bahu merosot sekalipun bibirnya tersungging lebar. Langkahnyya masih berat, memikul banyak beban dan kesedihan. Sehun merasakan hal yang sama, air matanya mulai jatuh ketika tubuh tinggi menjulangnya menghadap pada seorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri masih bergantung pada semua alat yang tertempel pada tubuhnya.

"Hyung, ayo bangun dan lawan seorang yang menyakitimu bersama Chanyeol hyung, aku dan yang lainnya." Bisikan lembut mengantar pada keputus asaan, Sehun memukul dadanya pelan merasa harus menyingkirkan sesak yang dirasa.

Ini merupakan kesalahannya, seandainya dia menurut pada Baekhyun dan menjadi adik yang baik yang dapat berfikir jernih sekalipun dia berada dalam tekanan, ini semua tak akan terjadi. Dia melirik pada tumpukan buku bersama laptop di tumpukan teratas, meraih semuanya dan mulai memperlajari isi dari kertas-kertas yang berada di sana.

Dia berharap, campur tangannya kali ini membawa mereka pada jalan keluar.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc,**_

 _ **Ini kelamaan ya? Maaf ya, banyak tugas wan kawan -_-**_

 _ **Maaf juga kalau ceritanya ga sebagus ekspetasi kalian. Aku akan berusaha lagi kedepannya, Completely Dissappointed juga slow update ya, maafin aku semuaaa**_

 _ **See ya on nect story ~**_


	6. HOLLA

Holla,

This is kidoryo.

Long time no see~ hehehe.

Jadi gini, aku membuat akun baru di wattpad dengan uname /kidoryo_cb . Eits, tapi aku nggak pindah lapak atau gimana, aku tetep manage akun ini dan akan tetap lanjutin yang belum rampung. Setelah semuanya rampung? Aku bakal tetep up disini, dan mungkin akan double update [di wp dan ffn].

Aku sejujurnya udah lama mau main ke wp, tapi ga ngerti gimana cara kerjanya dan sampai sekarang pun masih belajar. Btw, untuk sekarang story di wp dan ffn beda. Aku belum ada rencana untuk up story yang udah ada di ffn ke wp. Entah dimana juga filenya aku bingung nyarinya.

SOOOOO, MAMPIR KE AKUN WP AKU YA /kidoryo_cb

.

.

Thank everyone. Ily 3000000


End file.
